


RECONCILIATION

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Mana [2]
Category: Original Work, Surface R
Genre: Conflict, F/M, M/M, Magic, Mana - Freeform, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Everyone seemed happy and content, but the tenured dwellers continued being watchful and wary. It seemed odd that ever since the inclusion of Batch eight, everything kept going well even counting the occasional rabid attacks. In fact, compared to previous years, the attack rates have lessened. While they too enjoyed the ongoing harmony, they knew better to let their guard down.





	1. Notes

**SURFACE R TRILOGY OFFICIAL GUIDE**  
** TIME GAP GUIDE**  
**(to be updated periodically)**

 **YEAR 00-30 onwards**  
Secret development of underground cities. Improvement of the cities in succeeding years. Normal times.

 **YEAR 47**  
Death of Thomas and Kytes parents. Their Uncle takes them in, since he manages a daycare where Thomas and Kytes meet Trey and Nina.

 **YEAR 48**  
Death of Luke and Sean's father. They are taken into custody by the Research company of Mr. Spring. Luke is later unwittingly being prepared to handle a high-tech machine.

 **YEAR 50**  
The Radioactive downpour. Immediate evacuation of survivors to the cities. Sean is put into maintainer training. Mrs. Morrison dies.

 **YEAR 52**  
First Release of Disabled and Orphans. Mrs. Spring dies giving birth to Cody.

 **YEAR 53**  
Meeko and Lori's parents died. Trey and Nina's Parents died. One year allowance for a chance in adoption.

 **YEAR 54**  
Nina gets sick. Kytes takes her place. Sean's memories are tampered with. Luke's whereabouts is unknown. Cody is the only Spring to be Released. Trey and Kytes with Meeko, Lori, Rhys, Corrin, Alexis and Cody are sent to the surface. They developed unique abilities.

 **YEAR 62**  
Thomas, Nina, and Sean heads for the Surface, led by Cody to his tribe. Lindsay and Company follows, led by Jonah and Leon. Siblings are reunited. First confrontation to hostile Undergrounders.

 **YEAR 63**  
Story begins.

** LEVEL GUIDE **

**Ground level**  
Surface R

 **Level 01**  
Data gathering stations for researches and old residence cells. Ordinary prison cells. Temporary Orphanages. Considered  _slums_  bunkers to the Poor class.

 **Level 02 to 30**  
Residence cells for Middle-class.

 **Level 31 to 35**    
Commerce centers, radio stations, business establishments. There are movie halls.

 **Level 35 to 49**    
Residence cells for Elites and Government officials.

 **Level 50**    
Top secret research facilities. Dungeons.

** BATCH LEADERS AND THEIR SECOND-IN-COMMANDS **

**GENESIS BATCH:**    **Trent "Trey" Everhart and Rhysell "Rhys"**   **Gildean**

 **Batch one:**   **Raymond "Ray" Ronald and Eliot White**  
**Batch two:**   **Bryce Jefferson and**   **Dillan**   **Sprouse**  
**Batch three:** **Leroy "Lee" Davis and Javier Rodriguez**  
**Batch four:**   **Jennifer "Jenny" Smith and Marah Miller**  
**Batch five:**   **Maximus**   **"Max" Conner and John Conner**  
**Batch six:** **Phoebe Grant and Paige Grant**  
**Batch seven:**   **Samuel "Sam" Rogers and Creighton "Cray" Parker**  
**Batch eight:** **Thomas "Tom" Stone and Mitchell "Mitch" Bennett**  
**Batch nine:** **Tobias "Tobi" Olson-Murray and Michael "Mike" Murray**  
**Batch ten:  ** **Timothy "Tim" Grayson and Chase Hardin**  
**Batch eleven:  ** **Seth Miles and Aaron Dawson**  
**Batch twelve:** __**Nicholas "Nikos" Wilson and Benjamin "Benny" Brown**

 **Batch Wanderers:**   **Leonidas "Leon" Haynes and Johannes "Jonah" Dowling**

**Character Guide  
(Power guides find it [here](https://www.pinterest.ph/KatsuKatsuDon/words/surface-r-notes/))**

** Trey Everhart **  
**age: 19**  
**appearance: Brunette, brown eyes**  
**Ability: Pyrokinesis  
****can produce fire from an parts of his body, skin is fireproof but inhalation of smoke would still be troublesome for him.**  
**Batch: Genesis  
**

** Nina Everhart  **  
**age: 14**  
**appearance: Brunette, brown eyes**  
**Ability: N/A**  
**Batch: Eight**

 ** Rhysell Gildean  **  
**age: 18**  
**apearance: Bronze, red eyes**  
**Ability: Electrokinesis  
can conjure up energy; electricity, lightning. He can power-up technology as long as he keeps contact with them, and it helps him figure out how to repair them eventually.**  
**Batch: Genesis**

 ** Corrin Cole **  
**age: 19**  
**appearance: Slate, gray eyes**  
**Ability: Physiological regeneration/degradation  
He can heal bodily injuries, and internal ailments to an extent, but not without limitations. **  
**Batch: Genesis**

 ** Alexis Cole **  
**age: 17**  
**appearance:  Ebony, gray eyes**  
**Ability: Enhanced Focal Tracking  
****she has the highest sensitivity and track down any moving organism, it's even more heightened if she is already familiar with the thing she is tracking.**  
**Batch: Genesis**

 ** Meeko Morrison **  
**age: 18**  
**appearance: Ginger, yellow eyes**  
**Ability: Duplication  
he can produce clones of himself, and think of a single task in mind he has for them. When the task is done, the clone disappears and he is able to share the same experience from them. **  
**Batch: Genesis**

 ** Lori Morrison **  
**age: 18**  
**appearance: Ginger, yellow eyes**  
**Ability: Intangibility  
he can go through objects, living and non-living, but difficulty varies depending on the object; possible chance it can be shared with others. **  
**Batch: Genesis**

 ** Kytes Stone **  
**age: 15**  
**appearance: Honey blond, baby blue eyes**  
**Ability: Nature manipulation  
he can speed up the growth process of any vegetation, and communicate with other nature-related organisms. **  
**Batch: Genesis**

 ** Thomas Stone  **  
**age: 19**  
**appearance: Tawny, cobalt blue**  
**Ability: Invisibility  
he can make himself invisible for a short time period, once in wears off, it'll be an hour before he can do it again; possible chance he could share the experience with another**  
**Batch: Eight**

 ** Cody Spring  **  
**age: 11**  
**appearance: Bluenette, blue eyes**  
**Abilities: Telekinesis and concrete** **illusionist  
he can make objects move with his mind, and produce illusions that are tangible for a given amount of time, or as long as he can maintain focus. **  
**Batch: Genesis**

 ** Sean Spring  **  
**age: 17**  
**appearance: Bluenette, blue eyes**  
**Ability: Technopath  
****he can control any type of mechanism, as well as repair any mass object instantaneously.**  
**Batch: Eight**

 ** Luke Spring  **  
**age: 19**  
**appearance: Bluenette, blue eyes**  
**Ability: bestial transfiguration  
****self-explanatory**  
**Batch: N/A**

 ** Leonidas Haynes  **  
**age: 21**  
**appearance: Green hair with blond ends, blue eyes**  
**Ability: Aerokinesis  
he can harness the wind; this helps him fly, and create anti-gravitational forces to his advantage **  
**Batch: Wanderers**

 ** Johaness Dowling **  
**age: 21**  
**appearance:Green hair, green eyes  
****Ability: **Umbrakinesis/Umbraportation  
****can manipulate and control shadows and darkness; He can also use shadows as a form of transportation.****  
**Batch: Wanderers**

 ** Jack Carter **  
**age: 10**  
**appearance: Deep brown hair, brown eyes  
****Ability: none**  
**Batch: Three**

 ** Bryce Jefferson **  
**age: 18**  
**appearance: Caramel, blue eyes**  
**Ability: Combat foresight  
**can perfectly recall past combat experiences, as well as pattern and styles, to use it predict his opponent's next move and outmaneuver or counter them.**  **  
**Batch: Two**

 ** Dillan Sprouse  **  
**age: 18**  
**appearance: Amber, black eyes**  
**Ability: Enhanced Intuition  
he can tell if someone's lying, as well as figure out if there is any ulterior motives by observing their aura and such.**  
**Batch: Two**

 ** Kiriho Sakamoto  **  
**age: 16**  
**appearance: Ravenette, black eyes**  
**Ability: Hyper speed and Toxin tracer  
Self-explanatory.**  
**Batch: Wanderers**

**Raymond Brookes**  
**age: 16  
**appearance: Brunette, brown eyes**  
**Ability: Fire Breath  
Similar to pyrokinesis, he can produce fire by igniting the carbon dioxide he exhales.**  
**Batch: One****

 **Eliot White**  
**age: 16  
**appearance: Blond, Green eyes**  
**Ability: Water Mimicry  
transformation his body into liquid water**  
**Batch: One****

 **Leroy Davis  **  
**age: 15**  
**appearance: Copper, yellow eyes**  
**Ability: Embrittlement  
****he can cause whatever he touches to deconstruct itself.**  
**Batch: Three**

 ** Javier Rodriguez **  
**age: 15**  
**appearance: Brunette, brown eyes**  
**Ability: Tracking sense  
****Similar to Lexie's skill, but distance is limited.**  
**Batch: Three**

 ** Jennifer Smith  **  
**age: 17**  
**appearance: Wild red, violet eyes**  
**Ability: Sensory Nullification  
She can numb the sensation of the person she is in contact with. **  
**Batch: Four**

 ** Marah Miller  **  
**age: 17**  
**appearance: Ash brown, black eyes**  
**Ability: Temporal Golem summoner  
Self-explanatory.**  
**Batch: Four**

 ** Maximus Conner  **  
**age: 19**  
**appearance: Crimson, green eyes**  
**Ability: Pyro forcefield  
Similar to Trey's ability, only that he can use it defensively, creating a barrier or shield of fire.**  
**Batch: Five**

 ** John Conner  **  
**age: 17**  
**appearance: Strawberry blond, blue eyes**  
**Ability: Hydrokinesis  
Control and manipulate liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form. **  
**Batch: Five**

 ** Phoebe Grant  **  
**age: 18**  
**appearance: Brunette, black eyes**  
**Ability: Foreseer  
****She can see the future, but never on any desire time that she wishes to know. Sometimes, it will depend on the decisions she knows of.  
Batch: Six**

 ** Paige Grant  **  
**age: 16**  
**appearance: Brunette , black eyes**  
**Ability:  Nocturnal vision  
She can see in the dark.**  
**Batch: Six**

 ** Nadine Madison **  
**age: 17**  
**appearance:  Burgundy, brown eyes**  
**Ability:  Audiokinesis  
She can manipulate sounds waves, frequency, and its intensity.**  
**Batch: Ten**

 ** Samuel Rogers  **  
**age: 11**  
**appearance: Mahogany, blue eyes**  
**Ability: None**  
**Batch: Seven**

 ** Creighton Parker **  
**age: 10**  
**appearance: Chestnut, black eyes**  
**Ability: Object mimicry  
He can create any object, it's more effective if he's replicating an existing object and not simply referring to pictures or imagination.**  
**Batch: Seven**

 ** Mitchell Bennett  **  
**age: 18**  
**appearance: Ravenette, brown eyes**  
**Ability: Elasticity  
**He can stretch his limbs to unnatural extensions.****  
**Batch: Eight**

 ** Milo Bennett  **  
**age: 10**  
**appearance: Ravenette, black eyes**  
**Ability: Flight  
Self-explanatory**  
**Batch: Eight**

 ** Mickey Bennett **  
**age: 10**  
**appearance: Ravenette, black eyes**  
**Ability: Flight  
Self-explanatory**  
**Batch: Eight**

 ** Lindsay Caghan  **  
**age: 17**  
**appearance: Violet hair, green eyes**  
**Ability: Force field generation  
****create protective shields of solid photons**  
**Batch: Eight**

 ** Roland Caghan  **  
**age: 56**  
**appearance:  graying Salt and pepper hair [originally brown], green eyes)**  
**Ability: Lethargic hypnotism  
****can enforce anyone to fall into a drowsy trance instantly**  
**Batch: Eight**

 ** Joelle Taylor   **  
**age: 15**  
**appearance: Scarlet, black eyes**  
**Ability: Enhanced Vision  
****can she beyond great distance**  
**Batch: Four**

 **Tobias Olson-Murray  **  
**age: 15**  
**appearance: Flaxen, green eyes**  
**Ability: Optical fire bolts  
can shoot fire bolts from the eyes.**  
**Batch: Nine**

 ** Michael Murray  **  
**age: 16**  
**appearance: Sandy, blue eyes**  
**Ability: Atmobarriers  
can produce various shields influenced by the weather**  
**Batch: Nine**

 **Timothy Grayson  **  
**age: 12**  
**appearance: Maroon, brown eyes**  
**Ability: None**  
**Batch: Ten**

 **Chase Hardin  **  
**age: 13**  
**appearance: Russet, brown eyes**  
**Ability: Emotional Hypnosis  
influence another's emotional quotient and cause them to feel a certain way.**  
**Batch: Two**

 **Seth Miles**  
**age: 16**  
**appearance: Wine, caramel eyes**  
**Ability: Mental Illusionist  
control another's cognitive pathways to perceive what he wishes **  
**Batch: Eleven**  
  
** Erik Miles **  
**age: 16**  
**appearance: Wine, caramel eyes**  
**Ability: Enhanced Healing factor  
Self-explanatory**  
**Batch: Eleven**

 **Aaron Dawson  **  
**age: 17**  
**appearance: Golden, blue eyes**  
**Ability: Pyro webbing  
able to summon fire in strings of web**  
**Batch: Eleven**  
  
** Collin Ashton **  
**age: 15**  
**appearance: Scarlet, brown eyes**  
**Ability: Astral projection  
similar to Meeko, he can produce another copy, but only one, of himself to instantly appear in a given location for a short amount of time.**  
**Batch: Eleven**

 ** Nicholas Wilson  **  
**age: 17**  
**appearance: ashy gray, green eyes**  
**Ability: Cognitive manipulation  
****he can influence a person's cognitive pathways and manipulate it to his liking; help them recall a memory, soothe panic attacks, and the like.**  
**Batch: Twelve**

 ** James Wilson  **  
**age: 10**  
**appearance:  ashy gray, brown eyes**  
**Ability:  Feline transfiguration  
Self-explanatory**  
**Batch: Twelve**

 ** Benjamin Brown  **  
**age: 18**  
**appearance: ravenette, paled eyes [blind]**  
**Ability: Sensory Infrared Foresight  
he is able to determine the shape, form, and mass of any living organism with heat present.**  
**Batch: Twelve**

**Lisa Hollyn  
age: 18   
appearance: Brunette, Hazelnut eyes  
Ability: Dynamokinesis  
manipulate existing energy taken from the force or essence of her companion's Mana, so that she can replicate their skill to an extent  
Batch: Twelve**

** Peter Myerson  **  
**age: 20**  
**appearance: Copper, gold eyes [naturally brown])**  
**Ability: Mana Deflector and Cognitive affliction  
****He can counter any power use against him or anyone nearby, as well as cause the person pain through cognitive means**  
**Batch: N/A**

 ** Liam Dowling  **  
**age: 25**  
**appearance: Green hair with black ends and fringe, black eyes**  
**Ability: Paralysis  
He can immobilize any individual for one hour as long as he looks at them**  
**Batch: N/A**

 ** Drew Sheppard **  
**age: 23**  
**appearance: Green hair, Amber eyes**  
**Ability: None**  
**Batch: N/A**

 

**TERMS**

**M** **.E** **.D** **.**  - Mana Energy Device

 **Rabid** \- Radiation Affected Bestial Intellectual Defects


	2. Introduction

A year passed, the human populace thriving for survival continue to reside on their Shipwrecked base, living together peacefully as much as they can considering their daily enemies.

Then they discovered that the waters had, in fact, been affected by the radiation. But not necessarily in a contaminated, polluted, way. They can go underwater and still have the capacity to breathe. This hasn't been known earlier because members of batch wanderers coming from divisions overseas either flew with remaining planes to their area or took some land bridges that had been formed during the dawn of the Phenomenan. They have tried to do some testing, and so far, there did not seem any fatal effects. It made it easier for them to gather more sea creatures for food.

Everyone seemed happy and content, but the tenured dwellers continued being watchful and wary. It seemed odd that ever since the inclusion of Batch eight, everything kept going well even counting the occasional rabid attacks. In fact, compared to previous years, the attack rates have lessened. While they too enjoyed the ongoing harmony, they knew better to let their guard down.

After all, things aren't always what they seemed.


	3. Part 01.1 TREY

**[ARC TWO: REVOCATION]**

**PART 01  
**

**::TREY:** :

"CORRIIIIIN!"

I'm disappointed that Corrin barely flinched. He doesn't get as shock as he used to the first few times I started warning my boyfriend of my presence by yelling his name. Maybe it's a good thing he wasn't as shock this time, though, given the fact that he was carrying fragile medicine vials.

"Goddamn it, Trent Everhart, you cornball," Corrin scowls, placing the tray of vials down before turning towards me. "I'm going to crush your larnyx, so help me, I will—!"

I cut him off easily by grabbing him and kissing him right on the lips. I kept it relatively innocent, since we weren't alone. Doctor Roland and Jenny were in the room, not to mention their patients were younger kids.

"Is that anyway to speak to the love of your life?" I coo, touching my nose to his. "and I just missed my beautiful, sexy boyfriend after being gone for a week scouting bases, give me some loooove~"

Corrin grumbles, but I know there wasn't any real heat. That would be in his flushed cheeks. "And is there any reason that you're shamelessly affectionate in front of my patients?"

"It's about that time again where we get newbies, I don't know if they're here now but incase they are, I want them to know you're spoken for." I rest my head on the top of his. _I'm noticeable taller now!_ It makes me so proud, "they gotta know that you're mine, after all." We used to be the same height. Before I knew about my crush on him and he'd scold me for whatever reason, it makes me feel like I have an older brother nagging me, and I used to sympathize with Lexie. Now, no matter how much he scolds me, he seems more like a nagging wife.  _Now there's a nice thought to add to my fantasies during lonely nights..._

"No new batches yet," Corrin touches the arms enveloped around him, even as he is grumbling. "That thought would be sweet though... if you weren't mocking my height."

"Mocking? Noooo~" I hold him tighter, thrilled that he can read me so well even without reading my mind. That means we're soul mates, right? "I'm  _adoring_  your height!"

Sam makes a look at us. He's Batch Seven's Leader, and currently the youngest one. He's only eleven, but he's much older than I was when I started, and took care of his companions before getting here, so he's reliable and mature enough. "I thought we weren't suppose to be noisy in here, Doctor Roland. Is it because he's leader? Can I be noisy too?" Well, most of the time.

Doctor Roland shakes his head, letting him lie back down. "No."

"Set an example, Head leader," Corrin nudges me to let go of him, and I pout but released him anyway. "and report dutifully to your Second in Command. He had something he needed to tell you. If you do good today, I promise not to cut my hair tomorrow and you can finally braid it."

I widen my eyes. "Really?!"

It's been a debate with us before I left. He told me his hair was getting too long and was in the way of working so he wanted to cut it as short as mine. But I begged him not to and told him if I braided it for him it wouldn't be a bother as much. He didn't seem to believe me that there were such things as male braids.

"Yeah," Corrin rolls his eyes, but he was smirking. "count it as my welcome home gift to you."

I embrace him again. "You're the best boyfriend I ever had, Core!"

"I better be, I'm the only boyfriend you ever had." Corrin laughs, patting my back. "now scoot, we both got work to do."

I hear Jenny sigh as I walk out the infirmary. "And they say girls were lovesick fools."

**—O—**

I tried to go to Rhys and be a reliable leader like Corrin wanted, I really did. But Thomas taunted me about being able to top my count of hunts since I've been gone so we had a little contest.

"Ready, set..."

"GO!"

"Cheat! Damn it, Trey!"

We ran out and hunted for good game.

Thomas is pretty handy with a knife, and he's still using the one Cody had given way back, he calls it his lucky charm, being the first weapon he received. But he has other knives hidden in his cloak. Should I really be surprised that he's good with knives? He does work at the kitchen full time whenever he just stays in the base. Of course he'd be an expert handling them.

He managed to kill five possums in a row in a single strike. But I had a longer, bladed weapon, plus experience, so I'm not too bad myself.

I count my kills. "Ten."

"Hah!" Thomas stands triumphantly. "I win! I got fifteen!"

I scowl, looking at his sack. "Hey, I have bigger kills though!"

"Doesn't matter, Quantity over Quality was the challenge."

That was true. "Damn!" I grumble. "Rematch! How about three out of five?"

"How about not?"

We're interrupted by a new yet familiar voice. It was Rhys. "Oh, hey man."

"Trey," Rhys didn't look amused. "Thomas, no one is scheduled to hunt until next month or we'll end up with endangered species. I told you this yesterday. And have a little remorse for the creatures, they're not Rabids too. Lori could cry."

Thomas looks chagrined. "It, uh, slipped my mind?"

"I see, unfortunately, you will be receiving only half a share of your bacon rice meal later this evening."

Thomas gapes. "That can't be fair, I'm cooking it!"

"One third."

"But..."

"Quarter then?"

I nudge my best friend. "Dude, stop talking."

"Quarter it is then," Rhys finalizes. "and that goes for you too, Trey, for being an accomplice."

I balk, but I knew better than to protest. When it comes to our protocols, Rhys is even stricter than I am. But that's what makes him reliable.

"Fine," I sigh. "Er, just... Don't tell Corrin, okay?"

"I promise to keep it privy, for your ego's sake." Rhys smirk. "but he'll find out anyway when he sees your share smaller than usual."

I frown, that was true.

"Now Trey, I'll at least tell Corrin you did come talk to me first before going off hunting with Thomas if you come with me right now." Rhys continued. "Sean and Mitchell encountered the new batch when they were scavenging for some parts in that abandoned warehouse."

I felt chagrined and followed Rhys obediently. I hope Corrin will still give me a chance to braid his hair, even if he does end up cutting it tomorrow.

**—O—**

Sean gives me a head count as I'm done counting the newbies myself. Twelve members. That was the lowest newcomer rate ever, not counting Thomas's batch, which was an escape ploy more than a liabilities release. I frowned, this was a little odd. Don't tell me the kids down there are dying too fast to even reach release or be orphaned? Was it because of the Sean's absence?

Rhys looked just as concerned as I did.

"Uh, Trey?" Cody tugs on my shirt. "aren't you going to welcome them?"

I blink, snapping out of my thoughts. The young newbies looks tired and weary but also still a little scared. _Damn, I should be assuring them,_ I'm off my game today.

"Right." I clear my throat and smile as warmly at them as I can. "Welcome to Surface R. I'm Trey, and this is Rhys, my Second-in-Command. I'm the Head Leader here, but that just means I will be most responsible for all of you and usually have to make the final decision for major issues." I tell them. "Eventually, you will choose your own personal leader and Second-in-Command that would be directly in charge of your for minor issues. Till then, we'll walk you through how things run out here."

Cody smiles brightly. "You'll really like it here, and Trey looks serious and all, but that's his leader mode." He says and I make a look, "He's a really nice guy, you'll love him."

"Yeah, not more than his boyfriend though." Mitchell snicker. "or not more than he loves his boyfriend."

I turn red. "Hey, I'm trying to be professional here. Don't bring my love life into this, Mitch." I scowl, embarrassed as the newbies look more at ease, and some of them are laughing and looking relieved. Then, I see a cat in one of the older boys' arms. "Oh, I see you have an animal with you."

"Oh, uh, yes," He suddenly looks worried as the cat started hissing. "it's... it's not forbidden, is it?"

I shake my head, chuckling. "No, no. It isn't the first time we've taken in pets, too. But you'll need to have it checked with Kytes, he's our animal expert. Just to make sure it's safe and a regular, we wouldn't want any rabid—"

"I'm not an animal!" The cat suddenly transforms into a small boy. "SEE?!"

The older boy gasps. "Jimmy, no!"

"—creatures..." I blink in surprise, looking at Rhys. "Uh... Does this count?"

Rhys glares at me. "Am I expected to have all the answers immediately?"

"Please don't hurt him!" The older boy suddenly got defensive, going in front of the smaller boy... uh cat... cat boy? Boy cat? I'm confused. "He's not a threat, I promise. He just... I don't know. He started being able to transform into a cat after a few days when we got up here."

Jimmy comes up again. "Don't you dare hurt my brother, either! I'll fight you!" He hisses, and his hands transformed to claws.

"JAMES WILSON!"

Rhys steps forwards and hold up his arms in a placating gesture. "Don't be alarmed, no one will hurt any of you here." He assures them. "this kind of thing, it's normal."

"Really?" The older boy asks, holding his brother back. "you all turn into animals?"

I shake my head. "No, but we all have strange abilities. It's an effect from being exposed to Surface R, er, and a little thing called Mana **—** " Rhys narrows his eyes at me, "Okay, maybe not so much a little thing, you can ask Rhys or other long-time dwellers about it. Anyway, that said, transforming to a cat would be a first, but we're used to seeing stranger things—" I trail off.

"I'm not strange, you're strange! What's with your hair?"

My eye twitches in annoyance at that remark. Mitchell snickers and Sean looks, before shaking his head.

"Jimmy, so help me—" The older boy barks at him sternly. "Be quiet."

Another boy comes forward, but his eyes looked a bit weird. "So just to clarify, you guys won't mind if some of us as well have strange powers?"

"As long as you won't be bothered by ours, we'll return the favor in kind." Rhys confirms.

Everyone in the group let out a collective breath of relief. "Thank you very much, I'm Nicholas, but everyone just calls me Nikos. You've met my younger brat of a brother."

"Hey!"

"I'm Benjamin, Benny will do though." The guy with the weird eyes says.

A girl speaks up. "What you were saying earlier about choosing leaders, well, we've kinda been following these two since we got here. So can they be the leaders? Or will we have to go through a ceremony first?" she asked.

"Well, no. As long as majority of you agrees, then it'll be settled. And I will just introduce them that way when we present you to the other leaders." I tell them.

Well, things are moving along fast. We already explained powers and appointed a leader and Second-in-Command.

"So are all accounted for?" Rhys ask before frowning. "or are there some who didn't make it on the first day of release?"

I grimace as well. We always ask this, because we want to at least pay our respects to the dead.

"Well, no, we're all accounted for." Nikos answers. "but, um, we're not liability releases. We're prisoners."

 _Okay, what?_ I make a look. "What do you mean by that?"

"You understand that only liabilities of the city are released, right? Orphans that are still considered minors or those with disabilities... Well, most of us aren't minors. I'm already seventeen, you see, and we don't have disabilities."

Benny steps up. "Except for me, I'm blind, but ever since getting here, my powers can help me sense my surroundings. I mean, I can't see the details but I can sense them." he continues. "like... If it's living, their body heat gives off some sort of color so I can see it. Sort of like an infrared concept? If it's non-living, well, it has a color too but harder to see until I touch it first and someone describes the structure to me."

It's something like a tracking ability, then.

"How strange," Rhys frowns, he was silent for a while. Then, he shakes his head. "Well, I understand that you're tired and maybe hungry. Cody, Mitchell, Sean, please bring them to the mess hall and after, give them a designate quarter or any occupied one with available space. Nikos, Benny, do you mind spending lunch with me? I have some questions that I wish for you to enlighten."

Nikos nods, "We understand. Jimmy," He turns to his brother. "behave and follow Lisa."

"Fine..." Jimmy pouts before following the girl.

Rhys grabs my arm. "Trey, before you think about going to see Corrin," he adds pointedly, and I felt chagrined because I had intended to do just that. "The batch leaders have given Leon their list of members for the duty shifts. It needs your approving. Afterwards, please come see me. Whatever I discuss with Nikos and Benny, you'll have to know."

"I got it," I sigh, rubbing the back of his head. He's more thorough about duties than I am at most times. "Jeez, sometimes I think we need to make you Head Leader."

Rhys offers a smirk. "You'll still be just as busy, either way."

"That wasn't my point."

Rhys shrugs. "Don't worry, Corrin isn't disappearing just because you haven't seen him in the course of an hour."

"Still not the point!"

Rhys laughs before going off with Nikos and Benny. I go off to find Leon.

**—O—**

I'm glad the batch leaders are reliable, even Bryce is. There were no problems with the listing and the rotation seemed fair. It only took me a good one hour to go through the lists. Back then, it'd take more because of the overlapping and lack of rests given to those doing shifts. But they've gotten the hang of it, and even had time to help the newer leaders in their listings. Thomas's batch along with Batches nine to eleven are the only ones that I needed to re-shift.

Nine to Eleven were actually just one batch, but they scattered on their first week on the surface. That was a few weeks after we settled in this ship base. Our scouts found one group at a time before they all met up here, and their gap of coming is almost a week each, so we just separated their batches.

Since I just returned from a scouting mission, I didn't have any other duties. So once I've gotten my talk with Rhys over, I can go back and reunite with my true love.

"Hey Rhys," I come into his workroom where... for once, he wasn't working. I frown, that can't be right. "Uh, did Nikos and Benny tell you anything bad?"

Rhys sighs, and pulls out a chair for me. I take his offer. "Well, that itself is a complicated question. While their report isn't necessarily bad, it is disconcerting as I don't know what to make out of it."

"I'm listening."

Rhys picks up some papers, he probably took down notes. "Well, for one thing, after the coming of the Batch after Thomas's, there came a new protocol that stated Orphans will no longer be released to the surface"

"Well, that's good—"

"—and will be made prisoners instead and sent to Level 50."

"I retract my former statement."

Rhys nods with a grimace. "This was decided after the Councilors held this long meeting, right after the failure to recover their maintainer."

I frowns, "Sean—but, wait, what does this have to do with sending up Nikos and his group?"

"I'm getting to that." Rhys assures me. "According to Benny, they were all well-fed. Them, as well as the other prisoners that aren't with them now and they also went through some exercises to develop their muscles. Then, Nikos, Jimmy and Benjamin decided to stop eating."

I raise a brow. "Why? Was it actually poisoned?"

"No, because then they'd be dead because they have eaten the food given before deciding to stop." Rhys points out. "They were concerned. Because whenever prisoners seemed muscular and well-developed, they would be taken without warning and never came back."

That's suspicious. I can see why they stopped.

"The group they're traveling with, they got to convince them to not continue consumption, as well, but just eat little enough to keep them alive." Rhys goes on. "When the Councilors saw that they weren't getting as developed as the others, they threatened if they won't improve by the end of the month, they'll be executed."

I really hate those guys. I wonder what Thomas would say, he's given enough reasons to hate the government the pass year alone, after all.

"Luckily, one of them found this abandoned tunnel." Rhys continues. "my guess is that it might've been used for Emergency elevator or ramp before the radiation hit, when they thought the levels would go deeper than fifty, since it went all the way down from fifty to ground level. So the construction was incomplete. And they only happen to find it."

I raise a brow, "How were they able to do that? I mean, the security can't be that lax."

"Definitely not," Rhys agrees. "but according to Nikos, he saw that there was an anomaly with this top secret cell and the guards were all called on and distracted, an alert buzzer sounded the whole floor, since the aforementioned anomaly also caused their cell doors to be unlocked, giving him a chance to gather those he could and make it out of there."

 _Well, good for them_. But it still didn't explain what this whole thing is about.

"I hate it when I don't have all the answers," Rhys sighs deeply. "thinking and solving problems are the best things I can do to ensure our survival, and yet—"

I pat his shoulder. "Dude, this isn't your problem alone. Just because you're the guy who usually has the answers doesn't mean we expect you to find them on your own. You're not alone in this, Rhys. I mean," I try for a lighter, knowing tone. "you know Meeko will always have your back."

"Of course he will, and I'm can never be more grateful for that." Rhys nods. "But it doesn't mean a thing if I can't make sure he's going to survive up here long. To do that, I need to have answers with things that can't be understood."

I whistle. "Wow, you sure do care about Meeko."

"Of course I do, he's my best friend." Rhys affirms. "that said, I care about all of you."

I face palm on both my palms.  _As dense as ever..._ I groan. I'm not the only who's been giving both of them suggestive comments every chance available, either, and they always think it's just stating the obvious. At this rate, they're never getting together.

"Trey?"

"Look Rhys," I sigh, deciding to let it drop for now. "this may not even affect us directly. Like you said, we don't know what this is all about and what it could mean. But I do know we have other primary concerns, and until we got more leads to go on, try to put it aside for now."

Rhys still look stroubled but he relents. "I guess so..."

"Well, now that that's settled," I say, standing up. "I'm going to work on priority one."

Rhys looks at me, confused. "Priority one? I don't recall an issue that needs addre—"

"Corrin needs his" I make a heart with my hands. "EverHART back."

Rhys narrows his eyes, but he was still smirking. "Ah, I comprehend." He snorts, shaking his head. "well, go along then, last I check a person needs a heart to live." He suddenly frowned and scrunched up his nose. "Ugh. Your puns are bad influence. I haven't the slightest idea why you're so fond of them."

I laughed before heading out.

**—O—**

Corrin is the best boyfriend ever, giving me part of his share too. Now even though Thomas had to give me a quarter share of tonight's rice bacon dish, like himself is having, thanks to my boyfriend, we both get to eat half. I really love bacon, but that's not a surprise. Everyone does. And the bacon's gotten better, too, ever since Thomas came and he's the one mostly preparing them.

After dinner, we went to my room. There weren't any more patients since Doctor Roland and Corrin had already taken care of them when I was in the infirmary earlier. I was ready to get right down to business when Corrin handed me a string cords.

"Bondage? Sure, but I think they're way too small." I smirk. "Unless, you only want one part bounded?"

Corrin hit me the head. "PERVERT!" he grouses, cheeks reddening. "Suggest that again, and I'm breaking up with you."

Not that he'd ever... I think... Anyway, I wisely keep my mouth shut.

"You said you wanted to braid my hair." Corrin pull off the rubber band previously tying his long hair together. "Well?"

That got me more excited than the thought of bondage.

"I really love your hair, Core," I tell him as I combed out the tangles. "so beautiful, just like the rest of you." I take a bundle of strands in my palm, kissing it.

Even though I can't see his face, I'm sure Corrin looked embarrassed now. "Just shut up and braid." he snap. "if I don't like it, I'm really cutting it short."

Well, I can't have that, can I. It took a while, and with a lot of wincing and complaining. I can tell he's used to just tying it on a simple ponytail. But braids are supposed to be tightened well, so of course it's going to be painful on the scalp occasionally during the process. He almost changed his mind but I told them we already started.

"Well," I ask once I've tied it securely with one more cord. "what do you think?"

Corrin reaches for a glass, a tolerable mirror, and touched the braid with his other hand. I went for a Viking side braid. It's manly enough, and I hope he thought so, too.

"Huh, not bad. It looks nice." he smiles at me. "now I can work better without it getting in the way and you won't have to worry about it being cut."

Score! I'm keeping my long hair. Well, technically, it's his long hair, especially since my hair is short, but since he is, in fact, mine too then—

"So possessive." Corrin chuckles, and I blush in embarrassment. Sometimes I'm not aware when I say things out loud. "it's okay, I love it that I'm yours, too. Just as much as you're mine." he turns towards me and cups my face. "Just like how your chubby cheeks are mine."

"They're not chubby," I complain, voice muffled since he was squishing my face with his hands. He chortles, and I just go along and wrap my arms around his waist. "anyway, now that you're satisfied, let's talk about the pay."

Corrin raises a brow. "Here I thought this was free. We don't even have a monetary system, how the hell am I paying?"

"I can think of something," I breathe huskily, my mouth pressing against his neck. "a lot of somethings, we can start with some kisses..."

I feel Corrin shudder under my touch. "Trent," He wraps his arms around my neck. I hum, letting him feel its vibration against his neck. "god, Trent... I missed you, I really, really missed you..."

"Glad you're finally honest," I say lowly, before palming his bulge. "you didn't touch yourself, though?"

Corrin whines but he shakes his head in response. "N-no," he answers. "I... It wouldn't be enough..."

"Good. The only one allowed to pleasure you is me, understood?"

Corrin nods as I leaned over him, his hands on my face still. "Just like... I'm the only one... who can do it for you..." he suddenly look worried. "Right?"

"Idiot." He yelps as I pull his shirt off and nip his neck. "who else could turn me on the way you do?"

Corrin smile, pulling my face close for a kiss. I run my tongue across his lip before he gave me entrance and I drag it along the roof of his mouth before pushing against his own. My arms roam around until they finally made their way to his chest and I fondle his nipples.

"Ah~Not... Not there, feels weird..."

I grin, loving how sensitive Corrin was. "But you like it when I play with your tits..."

"They're, mmnh," Corrin whimpers, but does his best to fix me with a glare, "they're not... _Ah!_ Damn... tits..." he protests weakly.

I smirk mischievously, flicking my tongue lightly across one to which cause my beauty to cry out deliciously, "Just cause there aren't any milk coming outta it yet, but give me a sec..."

" _Trey_!" Corrin grumbles, in between pants, "Shut it! _Ahhn..._ "

Despite the foreplay, and naughty choice of words, we haven't gone all the way yet. Corrin's not mentally ready, and the last time he thought he was ready, but was actually just forcing himself for my sake, his instincts—the same instincts that warns us of danger and helps us react to counter it—triggered his powers and I ended up with a shattered rib cage for a month while he now received a second degree burn on his arms. He doesn't heal the scars completely, as a reminder and punishment to himself for what he did to me. But then again, it's also a reminder of what I did to him. I vowed to never let myself hurt him again, so we both swore not to go all the way unless we're both ready.

For now, his sexy whines and moans are enough to get me off.

"Stop it Trey," Corrin frowns, as he takes my hands that had subconsciously made their way to the scarred areas. "they don't hurt anymore."

I sigh, leaning lower to kiss his shoulder. "Yes, but they did. And it was my fault. I hurt you, and I promised myself I'd never **—** "

"I hurt you, too." Corrin interrupts, his hands going under my shirt and running along my rib cage.

I shudder, feeling it right in my groin. "B-but you got to heal it, so it's okay."

"Partially. They were broken so bad that I couldn't do it completely. Normally, they would've been beyond repair." Corrin frown. "we had no choice but to let them heal on their own after I did what I could."

I take his hand. "Yes, you did do that, and it's enough so they hadn't been beyond repair. I'm okay now, too. You may have been the cause, but you were also the solution. And even if you weren't, it wouldn't change a thing. I'll always love you." I kiss his hand. "Only you."

"Always you," Corrin responds in kind, before pouncing on me and biting down on the sensitive flesh of my neck, before speaking lowly. "My heart, mine."

I hiss and moan, groping his chest while he continues his ministrations on my neck, feeling so content to have Corrin as my boyfriend and I promise myself **—** a promise I intend on keeping **—** that I wouldn't let anything change that.

I'll protect him with all that I have.


	4. Part 01.2 NINA

**::NINA::**

The trees whispered above me, leaves ruffled by the summer breeze.

I shut my eyes, smiling, enjoying the play of wind on my face. Times like this it was hard to imagine that I'd once been, if not content underground, at least accepting my life there. Times like this, it was hard to imagine why I'd stayed there so long. I open my eyes again to see the early morning gentle rays of sunlight drenched the palm trees near the beach. Just think, if I'd stayed, how many more sights I would have missed on. I'd never known the way the breeze sends light dancing all over the place. It's all amazing up here.

And then, there's Kytes, my boyfriend.

It happened a few months after my brother got together with Corrin, he's been more laid back and when Kytes brought it up that he wanted to be my boyfriend, with both me and Thomas supporting him, Trey pretty much just shrugged, saying that at least it was him, gave him the cliché warning about what might happen if he hurt me, intentional or not, and gave us his blessing before going back to make out with his own boyfriend.

Not like there was any reason to put it off. I love Kytes and I doubt I would want anyone else. Even if this place had turned out horrid and terrifying, I think I'd still stay for him. Thinking of missing out spending life with Kytes is more of a nightmare. I'd miss out on his crooked grin, the way his eyes twinkles and laugh except when there's danger, there was an urgent seriousness instead that I still found captivating, his sun-kissed color of his skin, the way he wasn't here—

 _Wasn't here?_ I gulp. Kytes was definitely gone.

I stay quiet, still, listening out for anything. A sound might tell me where he went or what had caused him to disappear so suddenly. I fidget with the spear I held. There was a slight movement behind me.

That was all the warning I got. I didn't have time to bring my weapon up. Something grabs my waist and I am knocked down.

"Gotcha!"

"KYI!"

He grins at me, rolling off to my side and taking my hand. "Yes, Nina?" He drawls. I can even imagine Snowflake laughing as he jumps up and down on my forehead playfully.

"And the purpose of that was what?" I huff as I catch the little thing.

"To see your adorable surprise expression." Kytes leans in for a quick kiss.

I wish it was longer. "Okay," I sigh. "But you didn't have to scare me."

"Aw, was poor, widdle, Nina scared?" Kytes pokes my nose with his own before getting up. "Actually that wasn't the only reason I jumped at you." He gently shoos the ferret away, before holding a hand out and I take my spear before letting him help me up. "You got distracted. You can't afford that, Nina."

I poke his nose. "Oh, like you didn't enjoy it."

"I did, but that's not the point." Kytes takes my hand and kisses the palm. "Nina, you have to stay alert. In the time I jumped you, you could have been killed."

I shut my mouth. He was right. If that hadn't been him—"You're right..."

"Don't sound so disappointed. It's not so long ago, you didn't even know how to walk in a forest. It takes time, Nina." Kytes holds my hands to his chest. // _I'm very pleased with how you're doing._ //

I smile, slightly mollified. I could know receive Kytes's thoughts more easily than I could when I'd first remove my suit. I know he can't lie to me by thought—so if he said he was pleased then he was really pleased.

That didn't mean I was.

"I still want to be a better fighter," I insist. "And I want to get my powers."

"It takes time Nina. Be patient and wait." Kytes pats my hands. "None of us minds, either way. And I, for one, like taking care of you and protecting you."

"But I do want to protect you, too.

Kytes chuckles. "I'm sure you do, and I appreciate the—" His expression changed.

"What?"

"Nina, very carefully, go back to the base. I'll follow when you get behind me."

I pout. "Kyi, I will not leave—"

"Duck then!" Kytes pushes me and I hit the ground with a yelp.

A Rabid wolf swoop over Kytes, catching his hair with his teeth.

"KYI!"

"Stay away! Agh!" Kytes groans, reaching to grab its leg to stop it from running and he took his knife. With a grunt, he cut off his hair to break free.

The wolf staggers but it regained its balance quickly. Kytes scrambles towards me, I hold onto my spear but even I was aware of my trembling. I'm still not used to the grotesque appearance of Rabids.

"Rrrrrr..." The wolf snarls at us, and Kytes makes a defensive stance, ready to counter when it attacks.

Just as it pounce towards us, an arrow got him on the eye. It howls in pain and with that distraction, Kytes grabs my hand and we take off.

"That was..." I pant. "scary..."

Kytes holds me against him, "Yeah. Even after all these years, they only keep getting uglier." He plays with the uneven strands. "I still look better than them though, right?"

"You could be bald and still look better than them," I smirks, rolling my eyes. He's sure following Thomas's footsteps of being conscious of his looks. I move towards him and take his face. "but I'm glad you aren't, I'd miss having something to pull on."

Kytes snorts, before chuckling. "So, you're not hurt, are you?"

"Of course she's not hurt," A familiar, annoying voice joins us. "she was barely touched by the Rabid. Surely even a newbie isn't that fragile, even her."

I scowl at the red head. Her name was Joelle Taylor. She doesn't like me for one reason. She likes Kytes, and he rejected her on my account even before I came here. In that respect, she hated me even before she met me. Not that I like her very much either, she's still trying to get Kytes to like her back, even after we became a couple.

And she loves using my inadequacy as a newbie to question my worthiness to be Kytes's girlfriend. Sometimes, she's right. Like now. But that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"Joelle, since I'm guessing the arrow came from you, I appreciate the save." Kytes tells her nicely enough, and that's one of the things I love about him. But sometimes, I wish he was more selective about those he was nice, too. I could be bias, though. "But like I keep telling you, making snide remarks about Nina, even while in front of me, isn't going to change the my feelings. As much as you despise her, I love her even more than that."

Kytes is really the best boyfriend ever, I don't know why Trey keeps insisting it's Corrin.

"Anyway," Joelle continues scornfully, as if Kytes hadn't just told her off. "be more careful. Little Miss Princess won't be able to watch your back as carefully as you watch hers after all." She flips her hair and stalks off.

I grumble, immediately placed in a foul mood. "What's with you Stone brothers and attracting love triangles?"

"Trust me, Tommy isn't anymore happy about it than I am." Kytes takes my hand. "Don't take what she said to heart, okay? Everyone started the same way you did, even her though she won't admit it. It doesn't say anything about your worth. You make me happy, and that's why I love you."

I smile a bit and threw my hands around him. "I love you, too."

We kiss and I could never get used to how much he makes my head spin.

"So..." I exhale when we pull apart. "you wanted to show me how to forage for food?"

"Right!" Kytes takes my hand in his. "there are some blackberry bushes up ahead, some are bad but when you know the ones that are good... You're gonna love them!"

I smile, Kytes was right about anything plant-related.

Still, I wasn't happy altogether. I wanted to prove that I'm worthy for Kytes. Not for Joelle or anyone else, but for myself.

And more importantly, us.

**—O—**

"Hello Nina," Lindsay greets as she sat next to me for lunch, "you don't look too happy."

"I'm not."

"Oh." She started picking on her food. "why not?"

"Because."

"I see," Lindsay chuckles. "does this  _because_  have something to do with a certain girl named Joelle?"

I scowl, stabbing my roast beef as if it offended me. "I really don't like that girl," I look at her. "at least Jenny was relatively nice."

"We're civil to each other more than anything else, and not like any of us can officially claim—" Lindsay coughs, clearing her throat. "anyway, what did she do this time?"

I shrug. "Just the usual... questioned my worth in front of my boyfriend. But this time, she has a point. I feel so useless." I sigh,

"Well, we all have our own pace. And just because we aren't as ready for outdoor excursions as the guys of our batch are doesn't mean we're thought of any less." Lindsay pats my hand. "I'm sure Kytes doesn't think of you any less."

Mitchell and his brothers comes along and sat with us. "Yeah, and we're lucky guys like Peter don't hang around here." he told us.

"Peter?"

"Uh-huh, some of the older kids told us about him." Milo says, his mouth full of beef. "he's this kid from Trey's group that didn't survive, and they have yet to find his body,"

I make a look, who would tell these young boys that kind of story?

"Peter used to lead the group that didn't go along with him because they were scared of him." Mitchell explains, frowning a bit at Milo. "I wonder what they'd think, seeing him now with Corrin."

"Other groups, huh?"

Trey mentioned once; they thought that those released with him didn't make it, since they haven't seen them and assumed the skeletons they used to find were probably theirs. Then again, no one can prove that was for certain.

"Yeah, Leon and Jonah came from one." Mickey adds after chewing his food. "Sometimes, other kids that Trey or our scouts don't find make their own groups, other kids form their own join together and form their groups."

"Other times, they kill each other, fighting for territory if they can't be nice about it."

I make a look to Mitchell, wondering why he wasn't taking better care of what his brothers hear. Then again, I guess you couldn't blame him for that. He does the best he can, anyway. Still, he does look a little chagrined. "Interesting story tellers you listen to, boys." I muse. "But why wouldn't they want to stay here with Trey's lead?"

"As it turns out, not everyone who finds out of the power thing are as open-minded."

"Peter tried killing Rhys for it."

"He threw a stone at him."

Mitchell narrows his eyes at his brothers. "That's it, last time I'm letting Meeko tell you bed time stories."

 _Ah_ , I think, slightly amused. _Why aren't I more surprise?_

"Aww! But they're so cool!"

"Well, they do give me nightmares," Mickey concedes, "but I like that he's honest with us, and doesn't treat us too much like kids."

Mitchell sighs, ruffling his youngest brother's head. "Mickey, nothing's wrong with being a kid. Hell, be a little kid a while longer; makes me happier."

Lindsay frowns. "They're not stories fit for bed time at all, I must say."

"And my brother?" I frown. I know that both he and Rhys are the first to develop powers up here. "Did they try to kill him as well?"

A new voice joins us. "No, but they did send us away because of what he did." Kytes sits beside me with his own meal. "Trey thought Rhys got killed and they were new to their powers. They didn't know how to control them. Long story short, he bursts into flames. He passed out after. Luckily, he didn't kill anyone. But he did burn Peter a bit. Everyone got scared and were forcing them to leave and we followed their lead."

"Do you guys still get attacked by other groups?"

"Well, no. There haven't been any attempts to kill us for a long time, probably because there are many of us with powers now. And we don't see them often either." Kytes shrugs. "There's been some run ins, and so long as they aren't as hostile, we try to help them, too, much as we can. Since we're, you know, most possibly the biggest group."

I tug on his sleeve. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It was a long time ago."

"My brother was almost killed a long time ago, you could've said something."

Mitchell and Lindsay stands up. "Uh, yeah, we got... stuff to do. Come boys." The Second in Command pulls his brothers as long and Lindsay follows suit.

"But we just started on lunch!" Milo whines as he gets dragged away along with his plate.

Kytes turns to me. "Why? It's ancient history." he says. "Even if we encounter another group, there's no danger with a group this large."

"But will I be ready then?" I frown. "Cause now, I feel so helpless."

"Nina," Kytes holds my hands. "adjusting to the surface will take time, believe me. We spent ages learning how to adapt, so you can't rush these things. Rushing it might even make it worse. Everyone understands that-no one minds that newcomers have to be watched out for except themselves."

I sigh. He was right. I had no one to be angry at but myself.

"Look, everyone of us contributes in different ways, even those of us without powers." Kytes reasons with me, "You know Lexie? Before she fully realized her potential of tracking, she hated going out, she hated hunting anything alive. But she's found something she's good at which is tailoring our clothes. And no one thinks less of her. You'll just have to find your skills and you'll be fine."

I nod as he gave my hands a final squeeze and finishes up his lunch. He gives my cheek a kiss before leaving, saying he had sentry duty. He asks me if I wanted to come and see how that goes. I tell him to go on and say I'd try scouting with Sean later.

I went to look for Rhys.

"Cave," Rhys tells me after I asked him how they got their powers. "not with the bad Mana, I assume."

"There are different types?"

"I had a theory," He says in answer. "there are two kinds of radiation developed from the cosmic debris. Polar opposites. The two kinds fight each other and that's what caused everything to fall apart than a normal nuclear emission. Both alters the passive Mana we once had in the pass, evolving them. One kind, the one animals seemed more susceptible to, is more harmful, forming them into the creatures we refer to as Rabids. We're just lucky to end up in a cave that didn't leave any harmful Mana, or maybe it's that our bodies are more susceptible to a more benign Mana." Rhys puts his screwdriver down, sensing this was a long topic. "after you've been here a while, you can sense it. It gives you the feeling that you're under a heavy pressure, and while you can breathe, it feels as if you can't. While the other one, the... friendlier one, if you will, feels more like an gentle embrace."

I nod, remembering that. "Are there any caves like that around here?"

"Well, yes, there has to be." Rhys looks out the window. "one of our old batches that we encountered on our first stay here got their powers in one, too. I'd say it would be one in those hills."

I look out as well. "Those ones there?"

"Yes. Why the curiosity?"

"Oh, nothing really." I lie. "I was talking to Kytes about it awhile back. And I was wondering if I could look into them."

Rhys's eyes go wide. "Of course not!" he snaps. "the hills are a fair long way off. Not to mention the radiation. Cody told you before that things change around here a lot. Any radiation is potentially harmful."

"Of course." I nod as if agreeing. "I should have thought of that. Thanks Rhys."

Rhys relaxes. "No problem. Thank you for understanding the dangers." I try to ignore the stab of guilt. "so are you free to help me redesign the water supply this evening?"

"Sorry, I'll be doing a sentry look out with Kyi."

Rhys nods, already turning back to the mess of pipes right behind him.

**—O—**

I walked off and went below deck, to where the quarters are. I try find the one I'm looking for, or rather, trying to remember which one it is that I need to go to. I found it, the cabin that was once Cody's alone is now being shared with him, his brother Sean and Mitchell with his own brothers.

It was lucky that these cabins were sound proof. Because I know for a fact that Corrin and my brother would always have late night activities as long as Trey wasn't in sentry duty. Aside from that, Cody would always bring in some mechanical technology that Rhys didn't need and break them just so his brother can practice his powers on repairing them or, occasionally, build something new.

I grumbled a bit. Now I understand why Thomas and Mitchell had been upset when Sean got his powers first even when he took the suit off last. But they're okay now, aren't they? Thomas can turn invisible, Mitchell can stretch his limbs which comes in handy in catching his unruly brothers, even when they're flying on air, Doctor Roland can put you to sleep at will, and even Lindsay can levitate.

I'm the only one in our batch with nothing to show in proof of being here.

"Oh, hey Sean." I say as I enter the room, looking away a bit since he was in the middle of putting on a t-shirt. "sorry, I forgot to knock. Where's Cody?"

"Here!" Cody runs in and charges into Sean just as he had gotten the shirt on, and they both fall into the bed. "Brother!"

Sean chuckles, patting his brother's head and I can't help but smile at how much he's changed. "Cody, be careful. You'll hurt yourself." He sits himself up. "Nina, did you need something?" he asked as his brother busied himself on climbing on his shoulders.

I'm still surprise that he's managed to grow some muscle already.

"I was just wondering about the radiation meter. I was hoping to play around with it."

"Don't damage it," Sean stands, with Cody on his shoulders who laughed in delight, walking over to the desk where the device laid. "we only have one of those."

Cody speaks up. "Wouldn't matter if they were damaged. You can repair it!"

"Guess so." Sean grins at that, holding his legs to keep him steady. "Cody, would you be so kind?"

Cody uses his powers and the device floats to me. "Thanks."

"By the way, are you joining Thomas and I in our scouting mission tonight? It might turn into a scavenging one, too." Sean asks. "we're on good terms, but old habits die hard and I rather not have someone who can turn invisible stab me in the back."

Cody gasps. "Thomas wouldn't do that!"

"A figure of speech, Cody."

"What? There's a shape for talking?"

I interrupt them, laughing a bit. "Sorry. Rhys asked me to help him with something to do with water." I tell him.

"I see." Sean nods, obviously recognizing what Rhys was working on.

I left and return to my own room, the one I share with my brother, but sometimes share with Lexie when our brothers are in Corrin's room. Sometimes we share her room, if Corrin's in Trey. We've become good friends, and joke about being sisters-in-law eventually. I got the pack that Thomas brought with us from before. The guns were in storage now with the others ones that they've found before, but I just needed the pack to carry essentials.

I left the base.

The woods were quiet. Something's wrong. And that was usually pollution wrong. I wasn't sure whether the silence was a good sign, given that I was looking for a polluted cave. As I heard a low snarl from behind me I decided it was probably a bad sign.

I drew out my spear, turning around quietly. It had been a deer, I think. To tell the truth its body was such a mess I couldn't tell. I stepped back trying not to move suddenly.

Radiation Affected Bestial-Whatevers, Rabid something—were flighty. I try to remember if deers traveled in herds or not. It snarled again, an unnatural sound, advancing on me. Its intention to attack clear.

I jump out of the way as its hoover struck out. I almost dropped the spear. This wasn't good. The deer couldn't really bite since the fact that its vegetarian wasn't changed, it just makes them dangerous if they were a Rabid. I'd forgotten about its legs being equally useful as a weapon. It had the advantage of reach on me. I ducked again, dropping into a roll on the ground, slashing upwards as the creature tried again.

It shrieked, landing awkwardly, one leg folding under it. I smile triumphantly.  _I managed to wound it!_ I think victoriously. I take off as fast as I could through the trees, hoping it wouldn't follow me. About fifteen minutes later I stopped running and paused to listen out for sounds behind me. Any noise from the deer stopped ages ago.  _I managed to lose it too!_

I grin, thinking happily how pleased Trey and Kytes would be with me—when I tell them I'd lie to Rhys, Sean, and even my own boyfriend to creep out of the base on my own.

_Okay, maybe not._

I managed to find the caves an hour later. I stepped in and measured the radiation. One cave had an alarming thirty percent, and the other a twenty-eight percent but no danger indication. So I went for that. When I think I reached far enough, I settled down to rest.

Knowing it would take a while for the cave to affect me, I let the hours tick away till I eventually fell asleep.


	5. Part 01.3 LEXIE

**::LEXIE::**

"Wow Corrin," I start, seeing my brother's hair tied in a Viking side-braid ponytail. "going for a new look?"

Corrin turns to me, holding the braid and chuckling. "Something like that," he answers. "Trey's been bugging me about wanting to braid my hair, and I guess it came out nicely. So I'll probably let him keep doing it every morning."

"Hmm, seems like you're really happy with the guy." I muse, fiddling with his new braid. It did look nice, maybe I can ask Trey to do it for me as well. "I don't really get it. I mean, I'm happy for both of you and all, but Trey's not exactly the most good looking guy there is here. His looks are tolerable, though."

Corrin sigh. "You know that's not why I love him, Alexis." He knew I had high regards for appearances, which makes me a good tailor and all, but it also makes me somehow shallow without meaning to. Not that I mean any ill, though. "If you really, truly, love a person, regardless how other people look, that person will always be the most beautiful or most handsome person to you."

"Yeah, yeah, ' _beauty is in the eye of the beholder,_ ' yeah, yeah." I wave a dismissive hand. "I'll get it when I fall in love for real, or so you keep saying. But I like looking at pretty things, so I don't think I'll appreciate a guy who doesn't meet my standard of it."

Corrin raise a brow. "And what are you going to do if you meet a guy like that, grow old with him, and you're both wrinkly?"

"Then I hope I'm blind to not see it so I can still afford to love him." I answer honestly. "I know it makes me sound like a despicable person, but that's how I feel."

Corrin flicks my forehead. "Wrong. That's what you think you feel because you still don't understand." I grumble, rubbing the sore spot. "But when you meet the right guy, you'll get it. When you do, being with him is all you could ask for and it doesn't matter if he has a scruffy hairstyle that won't stay put or barely faded scars."

"Yeah, well, I don't think we have the same type, bro. I mean, I thought Rhys was the one, then I figured out I don't want to be second best to Meeko." I pout, crossing my arms. "even if they weren't gay after all and it was just strong friendship, Rhys still seems to care for him more than anyone else."

Corrin rub my head and probably messed it up a bit. I like it when he does so I allow it, it's easy to fix anyway. "Still hung up over the genius I see."

"Not really. But he was the most delicious eye candy, so it's disappointing that he's not my boyfriend or can't be my boyfriend." I shrug. "But if Meeko makes him happier, and they're my friends, I don't have a problem. I mean, Rhys won't look handsome forever anyway."

Corrin rolls his eyes. "You could've gone without that last part," he pats my head. "Don't give up Lexie, you're young and bratty, but when you meet the man you want to spend forever with, you'll love him as he'll love you, warts and all."

I scowl, for the bratty comment he made because the rest is encouraging, but before I can say anything, someone comes in to interrupt.

"CORRIIIIIIN!"

"Aaaaaand there goes my hearing." I deadpan before stepping aside as Trey practically steam-rolls my brother to the bed, and Corrin gives a really manly yell of surprise. "Bro, just moved into his room already."

Trey nuzzles my brother's chest. "Hi Lexie," he greets me briefly. "Rhys was looking for you."

"There are more discreet ways to say you want to ravish my brother privately." I smirk. "even when you do that publicly, too, when your libido gets going."

Corrin turns an interesting shade of red. "How can you say that with a straight face?" He grouses, scandalized. "And you, you damn Cornball, you, have some decorum!"

"It's okay. I'm going anyway, and Trey try not to leave any visible hickeys this time." I snicker. "Most of Corrin's patients are younger kids, you know."

Both of them turned an interesting shade of red and the last thing I hear is my brother scolding his boyfriend, mostly out of embarrassment than disapproval because even he secretly likes being marked.

"Lori! Hey Lori!" I wave my hand, trying to get his attention. I notice two new guys with him.

Lori turns to me and smiles. "Hey Lex."

He's my best guy friend. Corrin used to think I'd fall for him eventually when my thinking on love matures, but I can't picture us like that; he's even better than me in matchmaking, he figured out my brother's interests on guys before I did and even got Trey to consider men, but he's my opposite. Like, my GBF, or Gay Best Friend, but also, not. He's asexual. Or at least, he doesn't seem to have desires for romantic companionship. I thought he was just like me in the sense that he hasn't found the right person yet, but when the both of us first found this foreign girl after she was attacked by some plant and her clothes were ruined to the point of indecent exposure, he didn't even turn flush or anything, merely turning his head away in courtesy as I draped the cloak that I wore then on her.

For someone with a lack of desires, he sure knew how to sense others' though. For the longest time, I thought that was his ability.

"Hey, have any idea where Rhys is? Trey told me Rhys wanted to talk to me but I forgot to ask him where he was." I roll my eyes. "I mean, I had to get out of the room fast."

Lori snickers. "Let me guess, he can't take his hands off Corrin?"

"Like a monkey with bananas."

"Well, it surely doesn't help that they've had to withstand a distance for three weeks," Lori shakes his head. "Toby and Mike complained about having to put up with Trey and Jonah's whining on that scouting mission."

Jonah was almost worse and far more shameless than Trey. Ever since he and Leon were out-ed to us, they've been nothing short of bold and their PDA... You'd think Trey was innocent.

"Anyway, I think he's in his workroom... as usual. That's the first place to look."

I nod, "Got it. And by the way, who are these guys?"

"Oh, these are Nikos and Benny." Lori gestures to them respectively. "they're the leaders of the newest batch."

"I see, Batch twelve huh?" I hold out a hand to one of them, the one called Benny since he was nearest. "Hi, I'm Alexis, but just call me Lexie. Nice to meet you."

Benny smiles nicely and I'm momentarily struck. "Nice to meet you, too, Lexie." He didn't reach for my hand though.

"Sorry, Lexie." Nikos interrupts, taking my hand instead. "Benny can't see."

Oh, that explained it.

Benny suddenly blinks. "Oh, she was reaching her hand out to me?" He frowns, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," I chuckle. "no harm, no foul. Hope you didn't take offense either."

"Yeah, well, you didn't know so it's good."

Nikos turns to Lori. "You were going to help us find Jimmy?"

"Ah, yeah. He's on the look out tower, and I think he's gotten himself stuck on the roof." Lori looks towards Benny. "you don't have any trouble climbing ladders, do you?"

Benny shakes his head. "That's where my powers come in handy. But all the same, I can just stay down if needed."

"Okay, I'll head over to Rhys now." I announced. "See you, Lori."

**—O—**

"Ah."

Meeko was with Rhys, too. While the genius continued working on whatever, Meeko was nibbling on a barbecue while holding Rhys's stick out to him. Rhys would pause for a moment to take a piece off the stick before proceeding. They're so casual about it, it's more painful to know that they're so oblivious to their compatibility. Even more painful than my unrequited puppy love to him.

_Just get together already, damn it._

"Oh, there you are, Lexie." Rhys smiles, turning towards me.

Meeko looks at me as well, with the usual initial scowl. I don't even have it in me to provoke him though. He grins quickly after though. "Hey, Lexicon" I growl in disdain at the worse nickname he makes for me so far, "heard you helped Thomas this morning with the barbecue." he holds up the said food. "it's actually good."

"Thanks, you could've left the ' _actually_ ' part out though." I narrow my eyes, smiling dryly. I turn to Rhys. "Anyway, Trey mentioned you wanting to talk to me?"

Rhys nods, "Yes, I'm actually in a break through with that tracking system I started working on last year. I was gonna ask for Sean's radiation meter again, but he told me that Nina went around to play with it." He tells me. "So I could use the help of someone who has a tracking ability to help check the system's accuracy. You do have the best tracking ability, after all."

"Oh, I see." I smiles, my chest warming at the compliment. "You can count on me. But I have to tell you, it might be difficult for me to track down more than three person's presence. And isn't that what you need for the tracking system?"

Rhys nods, smiling as he placed a hand on Meeko's shoulder. "I know, that's why Meeko's here. He can send his clones out to specific locations and we can check the accuracy of the system. You'd only need to sense his presence for the faint ones of his clones."

Meeko grins and looked extremely satisfied to actually be in Rhys's workroom with an actual important purpose aside from feeding him or retrieving things for him that just about anyone is able to do. Not that he needed it. He's literally the only one Rhys allows to stay inside his workroom during ongoing projects even if he wasn't exactly needed. Still, I get why Meeko would want to be useful to him.

"Okay, let's get to it then!"

We got to work. Rhys showed Meeko a map, indicating the circle areas, where the clones should head for. Each of those clones were given a chip, that will later be implanted in our earpiece, that will send signals back to the monitor. I'm tasked to check the monitor and feel for the presence of the clones through feeling Meeko's.

Eventually, the project got put on hold when Meeko suddenly passed out. We panicked at first, but then after sensing his energy and checking his watch, it turned out that he was just exhausted. It seemed that a certain percent of Meeko's energy is also consumed by his clones, which makes sense if you think about it. It was the first time he summoned more than five clones at once, too.

"I should've anticipated overuse." Rhys sighs, stroking Meeko's hair as he let his head rest on his lap.

Is what I'm feeling counted as sexual frustration if I'm feeling it behalf of them? "It's not your fault." I pat his back. "If Meeko didn't know, then how the more you? The batteries weren't fried though, so that's a good sign."

"Still, I unwittingly put him at risk. What kind of friend does that make me?"

I smile dryly. "It makes you human, first and foremost. We make mistakes, but like I said, it wasn't your fault." I reiterate. "... You really care about Meeko a lot, don't you?"

"Of course I do, he's my—"

I wave a dismissive hand. "Yeah, yeah, your best friend." I cut off. "Still, you know, it is kinda different from Trey and Thomas, and they're best friends too."

"Well, each to their own." Rhys shrug, looking at Meeko. "but I guess there is some truth to that. It's just... Meeko is my savior."

I raise a brow. On one side, that was too cute for words. On another, it sounded ambiguous... and a little exaggerated. "Well, yeah, you guys had your fair share of saving each other's ass."

"That, we have. But that's not really why," Rhys suddenly frowns. It hurts me to see that expression in his face. "I only wish I could repay him for it."

"For what?"

Rhys just shakes his head and turns to me, changing the subject. "Lexie, you know, I always felt that I can count on you." I blush, before nodding. "and... that I could open up to you if I so wished, right?"

"Of course, Rhys," Even if he had inadvertently rejected me. "we're friends. Maybe not best friends, like you are with Meeko, but I'm always here to lend an open ear."

Rhys smiles, looking relieved. "Meeko is my first friend, you know. And I would never want to do anything that could make him stop from being my friend." I frown, ready to interrupt, but Rhys hurries on. "But if that does happen, and I might do something that might make him lose his trust on me, can I count on you to help me fix it?"

I sigh, opening my mouth. But he cuts me off again.

"I know, you're going to tell me that I'm being ridiculous," Well, he certainly isn't a genius for nothing. "But since I am speaking hypothetical, as I have a habit of considering all things possible despite its odds, humor me."

I wait to be sure there wasn't anymore he would say. When he doesn't continue talking, I answer. "Like I said, you can count on me for anything. And I would definitely help you two out, as I would with any of our other friends. But are you sure I'm most reliable for this?" I ask. "I mean, sure, Meeko's my friend too but I don't think I'm close enough to tell him off with him actually considering to listen to me. You could ask Lori, if it actually did come to that."

"Well, he's his brother, so he'll probably side with Meeko." Rhys points out. "Besides, you were always the one helping Trey and Corrin resolve their couple issues."

 _Oh my god, isn't that the understatement of the year._ "I got it Rhys, you can count on me. But this is Meeko we're talking about," I look at the sleeping red head. "He cares about you as much as you care for him. I mean, you might as well be at par with Trey and Corrin's love for each other." I hint, figuring that Rhys won't get the implication either way.

He'd probably say something like ' _Except we're not dating_ ' or whatever.

"If only," Rhys says instead and sighs. 

I turn towards him, wide eyed.

The bronze-haired genius turns to me, smiling coyly. "I'm not an idiot, Lexie. Of course I'm aware of my feelings for my best friend; that it's beyond what usual friends would feel for each other."

I gawk at him. "But... I... When did..." I fumble with my words, "You never got the implications any of us would throw at you before."

"Or pretended not to," Rhys corrects. "I didn't want you guys to know."

I frown at him. "Didn't you trust us not to judge you?"

"That was never the problem. I knew you guys aren't shallow. But I really didn't want you guys to start trying things to get us together, as you had for Corrin and Trey." Rhys tells me. "But I don't even know for certain if Meeko is like that, and as I've said, I don't want to risk severing our ties just because he couldn't return my feelings."

I shake my head. "But Rhys—"

"Don't Lexie," Rhys suddenly says, his tone stern. "I've come to terms with it, so don't tell me that he likes me too without any solid proof. Knowing Meeko, it could just be strong friendship that he feels for me, maybe even familial. And I'd settle with that any day than rejection."

I keep my mouth shut and didn't say what he expected me to say, but I did say something else. "You're right, he's your best friend. And you know, he'd never stop being your friend even if it did turn out that he doesn't share your feelings."

"Yes, I know that of course. He would always be my friend," Rhys nods, smiling dryly. "But that's the risk of confessing to your best friend, and they reject you... Things will change between you, and it might even make you strangers. And I don't... I don't want it to ever come to that. I'm happy, just having him by my side."

And this is the moment I finally feel myself letting Rhys go. Because even as I liked him before, and I had liked him most than any other guy I liked, I could never understand this kind of love he feels for Meeko, and imagining him ever feeling it for me, if he ever would have... I think I'd even find it strange, maybe even scary. To be so devoted to someone... I can't wrap my mind around it.

But it won't stop me from encouraging it.

"And if you had solid evidence that Meeko did like you back, what then?" I ask, smiling. "would you go for it?"

"Lexie, nothing would make me more happy, to know that he feels the same." Rhys smiles softly, but he wasn't looking at me but at Meeko. "But I'll only know that for sure if he confessed to me first."

So I suppose a little meddling is in order. It might be easier now though, since I do know that Rhys actually does like Meeko. "Got it."

Rhys blinks, turning to me with a stern look. "No, Lexie, don't even try it." He warns. "I don't need you manipulating Meeko's emotions."

"But he's an idiot! He'll never figure it out if—"

"Exactly, he's an idiot but that doesn't mean he has to figure out anything." Rhys cuts me off. "Please Lexie, I don't need him thinking he has feelings for me because anyone else implicated it to him boldly, and then later he finds out that he doesn't actually like me that way. Please, I trust you with this secret that you'd keep it confidential with utmost respect."

I frown, because I can't say anything to that. "What if I just imply it indirectly?"

"No, not a thing, Lexie. Don't even tell Lori," Rhys tells me. "Just as your brother had, let Meeko figure it out himself. If he doesn't, then accept it as I have."

This is going to be even more difficult than I thought.


	6. Part 01.4 LORI

**::LORI::**

"Thanks a lot for showing us around and everything," Nikos tells me, as he places his sleeping brother on the bed. "Oh, and for helping us find my brother. You've been a great help."

I wave a dismissive hand, "Think nothing of it, it's nice to meet new people. You're sharing this room with Thomas and Kytes. One of them is in sentry duty tonight with me, Thomas will be coming after he cleans up his station in the kitchen." I tell them. "I'll try to check if we have other rooms available, if not, I hope you can get along with them."

"I'm sure we can manage."

I nod and head out. It was still another hour before I had to head to sentry duty, but since I've eaten dinner already and don't really have anything else better to do, I could go for a nap before going over. I'll be up all night after all.

"LORIIII~!"

 _Or maybe talk to Lexie first. That works too_.

"Hi Lex, you seem to be catching Trey's mannerism of calling out to people." I smirk, turning towards the direction of the voice I heard, seeing her barely stopping in time before crashing into me. "Woah, where's the fire? Calm down."

"Lori, I need to ask," She starts as she was catching her breath. "Do you know if Meeko really, actually, truly, likes Rhys? You know, romantically?"

I blink, not expecting the question. "Uh, Lex, we talked about this." I remind her. "Meeko hasn't even figured it out yet, but I've got a strong feeling about it. Call it twin telepathy... Uh, yeah, why are you bringing it up in random?" I frown. "Don't tell me, are your feelings returning for Rhys, or—?" I pause, in mock horror, I add. "are you finally seeing my brother's finer points and fulfilling my inner desire to become your brother-in-law?"

"What, no, and ew, for that last bit." Lexie grouses playfully at me, "Regarding ones for Rhys, if anything, they've been put into pasture. For sure this time, it's just..." Lexie fiddles with her hair. She should really tie it more often. "it'd suck... you know, if we pushed Meeko to Rhys when all this time, he's straight as a ruler or asexual just like you."

I balk, in shock. "Woah, don't tell me... Did Rhys actually tell you anything about liking my brother?"

"Oh my god, Lori, your love intuition is scarier than any girl's," Lexie widens her eyes. "Crap, and I promised Rhys that I wouldn't tell you anything either. Jeez, why do you have to be so easy to talk to?"

I smile dryly. "I'll take that as a compliment. And technically, you didn't tell me anything. I just guessed." I point out. "that aside, it's good, isn't it? That would mean it's mutual."

"Unless you happen to be wrong after all." Lexie sigh.

This wasn't really a conversation to have in the hall so I pull her into to an empty cabin.

Technically, it wasn't vacant because I know it's Leon and Jonah's, but since they weren't in, I decided to use it. Not like it was rude either. People do that a lot of time. In this case though, we avoid the bed. God knows the last time those sheets were changed.

"Okay, granted I'm not my brother and I can't speak for him a hundred percent, but I just know." I tell her. "if you want proof, well, I'm pretty sure I've heard him say Rhys's name in his sleep more than once."

Lexie squeals. "Really? Oh my god, that's adorable." she muses, "But... It could mean anything, right?"

"True, but even if I didn't hear that, well, the signs are there." I point out. "All the ways a person would act like when they like someone... Jealous, possessiveness, protective, sometimes more so than to me and I'm actually related to him, needy for skinship..." I note.

Lexie nods slowly. "I really hope so, because it'd make Rhys so happy."

"And the fact that my brother will be happy too should be a plus." I say dryly, smirking.

Lexie rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean," she says. "it still surprises me that you figured it out at all. Or at least, you found out about my brother and Trey before I did." she continues. "I mean, never mind being in love, for a guy who's never even had a crush, you sure know how to get people together."

"Actually, I only helped Trey and Corrin out, they got together on their own," I smile tightly. "and I'm not Asexual... I'm Demisexual."

Lexie blinks at me. "Say what now?"

"It's not that I don't get those desires at all, I just... Well, I need to feel emotionally connected to a person before actually seeing them that way." I tell her.

She looked horrified, and that confused me as well as hurt. "Don't tell me... You like you're own brother?"

"What, no!" I gawk, no longer hurt at all. "He's my brother, so of course we're connected. In a family sense, and that's it. God, how'd you come up with that?"

Lexie looked worried, pointing to herself. "I mean... Yeah, I think you're pretty cool, too, but..."

"Lex, stop." I narrow my eyes. "I feel as emotionally connected with as I do with Meeko, but only cause you're my closest friend, almost like my sister that I never had, hence that brother-in-law comment from earlier. Though I guess, Meeko is enough to handle as he is."

Lexie scowls good-naturedly. "Is that suppose to mean something?"

"Nothing at all, Lex." I chuckle.

Lexie crossed her arms but decides to let it go. "So who's the girl... or guy."

"Huh?"

"Well, you said you're demi sexual right, and that means you can only desire someone if you got some emotional attachment or connection." Lexie reiterated. "Who? I mean, you can't say you're demi if there was never a person you actually liked here."

I forget that Lexie can be intuitive if she wanted to. "Uhm, well, there is someone... Or rather, there was."

"Oh my god, for reals? All this time, and I never knew?" Lexie gasps, giggling and grabbing my hand. "I am offended! As your best friend, I deserve to know! Wait..." she pauses, widening her eyes. "Did you say was? So..."

I smile sadly and nod.

"Well if that isn't the fastest a person's ship sinks I don't know what is," Lexie pouts.

I chuckle, patting her back. "It's okay, it's been years, and nothing really happened so it's not serious." I tell her.

"If you say so." Lexie looks at me. "So, why don't you tell me about h—"

Phoebe comes running in. "Hey Lexie, do you have a moment?" she asks. "Max is totally losing it."

"Huh?"

"Let me guess," I narrow my eyes. "Paige and John is running off in one of their crazy misadventures again?"

Phoebe smiles dryly. "More like Paige is dragging John into her misadventures again and John's too into her to do anything about it."

"Makes sense." Lexie roll her eyes. "So what can I do?"

Phoebe looks at her. "It's near curfew anyway, so we could use your help tracking them down."

"Yeah, I can do that. I'm gonna need to talk to Max though and ask him about the last time he saw him." Lexie nods, shrugging. "Need to get fair bearings, after all." She turns back to me. "Let's talk about that later, I need more details, okay?" she winks.

I nod, giving her a mock salute, and waving them off. Seriously, if Paige wasn't his girlfriend's sister Max might've killed her years ago. He's even more protective of John than Meeko was with me.

Lexie left, and it's Just as well.

I don't know how I'm gonna tell her about how I liked a Copper haired guy who once tried to kill one of our closest friends. Then again, he only did that out of fear. Peter can't be considered a complete jerk for acting instinctively. But since he threw a rock at Rhys, I don't think I'd be able to convince Trey and the others of that. Not to say that I agreed with what he did, but I wished Meeko didn't blow out of proportion.

It definitely wasn't his fault for being distrustful, after how we were treated. Before those damned guards shot that poor guy, he was always trying to be positive. We used to hang out whenever Meeko would go wild with Trey and Thomas. Both of us aren't always into being rowdy so we got along fine by talking. He's not such a bad help in the kitchen either.

When I ran into him the day we were released after I lost Meeko, he was the one who got me to calm down long enough to take a break myself when I was finding my brother. He even gave me half of his water, since the guards were no longer giving them up when I calmed down.

Peter kept me company, talking to me to keep my mind off things, even promising to help me look for Meeko. When they shot the kid, he talked me out of my panic attacks. They first came after mom died, dad dying didn't make it better. He even made us stay behind, hidden among some trees long enough for the guards to leave to give the guy a proper burial.

I later found out that had been his best friend. He was orphaned before I was and he shared a room with this guy. They've gotten close in the short time. I can tell he was doing his best to hold it together, probably for my sake. His eyes gleamed, and he was on the verge of tears. After that, he told me he'd work hard not to let anyone die so suddenly.

He wasn't sugarcoating, he accepted the fact that he may not be able to save the lives of everyone here. But if he could give them a chance to die with some final words to those they care about, it'd be enough.

It was at that moment that I think I fell for him and thought I'd follow him anywhere.

Except when he started arguing with another kid about what to do next, I ended up meeting Corrin. And he helped me find Meeko. One thing lead to others, and the next thing I knew, I had to leave and forget about him.

He tried convincing us to stay, that everyone only felt comfortable if Rhys and Trey left but not all of us. But he was only really looking at me. Needless to say, his sad, disappointed look was the last thing I saw. Not really the nicest lasting image to receive from your crush. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret sticking by Trey. Even if you weren't in love with him, like Corrin was, it was easy to see that the guy definitely had what it takes to be leader.

But I can't help wonder about Peter and what might've been.

**—O—**

"Hey guys," I greet my fellow sentries, the one I'm sharing my post with. "Got enough sleep for tonight?"

Leon shrugs. "Yes. Oddly enough, Jonah's schedule and mine haven't been matching up. While disappointing, it gave me some time to rest." he pauses, suddenly looking a bit coy. "Well, properly, that is."

I smile dryly. I can guess why they didn't synch those two's schedules. Bryce was complaining about how sappy Jonah had been lately ever since he got back from that Week long scouting.

"By the way, Nina said she'd be hunting with Sean and Tommy tonight." Kytes brings up. "I hope those two could get along long enough to take care of my girlfriend."

Cody lookedconfused. "Huh? No, she told big brother and I that she'd be with Rhys." he frowns. "Something about the water supply."

"Huh?" I blinks. "But... I think Rhys put that on hold so he, Meeko and Lexie could work on a tracking system."

As if on cue, Rhys comes in for his usual rounds. "Good evening, I just came to check on things." He muses. "How is everything so far?"

"Nothing to report, everything is right as rain." Leon tells us. "except... do you know where Nina is?"

Rhys raises a brow, pointing to Kytes. "Is Kytes not more suitable to answer the question? He is the boyfriend." he remarks, "And shouldn't you all know? She said she had sentry with you guys, after all."

"No, I haven't seen her since we had lunch yesterday! And that time, she told me she was gonna scout with my brother and Sean."

Rhys frowned deeply. "This only means one thing. She lied. She was doing her own thing."

The only question is what.

Suddenly, we hear a buzzing sound and Rhys presses on his ear piece. We stay silent for him to listen well. And if anything, his expression turns even sour.

"Lori, do you remember Peter?" Rhys turns towards me.

I frown, and did my best not to make any salty remark. "Of course I remember him." And isn't that an understatement. _I doubt I could ever forget my biggest '_ what if _.'_

"Well, I just figured out why we couldn't find his corpse."

 _Did he have to remind me of that part?_ I think snarkily.

"Because he isn't one. He's alive,"

I widen my eyes and I swore my heart stopped for a second there.

"And what's worse, he's not alone."

And of course, they wouldn't think of that as a good news as I would.


	7. Part 02.1 TREY

**PART 02  
**

**::TREY::**

Just when things were getting interesting and Corrin was about to do wonderful things to my neck, Leon comes in to report that guy who tried to kill me and Rhys before, and who we all thought had been dead, was actually alive and making his way here, and he had numbers.

Life can be a real bitch sometimes.

"Trey, they're not—they're not gonna try to kill you again, are they?" Cody glances at me, worriedly.

I'm pretty worried too, but more on their safety than mine. Nice to know it's being returned in kind.

"It hardly matters, because Trey's our leader." Sean points out in a matter-o-fact tone. He and Thomas were the one who reported in about the potential hostiles. "he's a formidable foe with no shortage of supporters. Taking him down will be impossible."

My determination to protect all these guys just intensified. It's hard to remember that Sean used to be so hostile to us all.

"I'll do my best." I promise. "I may have a lot of you guys backing me up, but we have a lot of kids with us."

Peter was twelve years old back then when he tried to kill me, a ten year old. If he's leading the group, trying to finish what he failed to do years ago, I don't think we can be too careful.

Lori snorts beside me.

I spare him a brief glance, somewhat bemused. He's been uncharacteristically snippy since we met up before heading out.

"But of course," The red head insists, "we could try reasoning out first." he suggests. "I mean, they might be seeking refuge, right?"

"Maybe." Rhys allows, humming in thought, and I'm concerned that he'd even consider it. "if they don't show immediate threat, then..."

Kytes interrupts us with a yell, "Tommy!"

And I see Thomas barely raising his blade in time to deflect a blow. He manages to defend himself but got knocked back.

Bryce and Dillan were quick to counter, but even from where I stand, I can see that most of these guys were large and a tad more well built than they were, and maybe even a little older, too.

"Stand down! Drop your weapons! You're in our territory!" I yell, rushing forward, hand on my sword.

I didn't draw it yet, as Lori suggested, trying for diplomacy first. But if they refuse to take the bait, well, my flames are ready as well.

A tall, sturdy looking guy with a similar built to Jonah and Leon looked at me seriously, like he was studying me... Then surprisingly, he smiles. He raises his hands and the two other brutes back away from Bryce and Dillan before lowering their weapons and dropping the offensive stance.

"My apologies, we were... simply defending ourselves."

Thomas coughs, as Kytes helps him up. "Defending?" He throws an arm around his brother to support himself. "you knocked me down the first chance you got! I got a sprained ankle to show for it!"

"I second that motion," Batch Nine's leader, Tobi, scowls.

He's loyal to the core, so with Thomas as his Leader mentor and Kytes as his go-to-guy to help him get out of his mischief consequences, among other things... Well, screw with the blond brothers, you'll have him screw with you.

I look around until I spot the curly haired brunette that tried to kill Rhys and me years ago.

"Guess birds of the same feather flock together." I sneer, "or did you just force your group to be as hostile as you?"

Peter's expression looked... pained? I can't tell.

Rhys nudges me. //  _Trey, he's not the leader of this group_. //

//  _Huh?_ // Now that I think about it, while I wouldn't say they were all solid and sinewy, Peter seemed leaner and smaller standing among them. // _Then who is_? //

//  _Probably the one who spoke first. It's eerie, he reminds me of someone but I can't pinpoint who_. //

"LIAM?!"

I start, turning back to see Leon returning with the reinforcements Rhys instructed him to gather. Of course Jonah was there, along with Mitchell, Ray, and Eliot. Actually, it was Jonah who suddenly yelled.

And I pinpoint the familiar accent as well as appearance.

"It's been a while, brother."

And that about confirms my suspicions.

"I see you're doing well." Jonah grouses, and I can tell this wasn't a Cody and Sean type of reunion. There seemed to be some bad blood between them, even Leon looked a little cold. "I wonder if that goes for the lot of you."

Liam's face remains neutral, but I hear a low intake of break as if he was trying to control his temper. I would know about that, cause controlling my temper is on the same wave as controlling my powers.

"Well, that certainly wasn't the kind of welcoming I was expecting from you, dear brother." Liam says coolly. "but I suppose it is to be expected, I myself am still a little sore with both of you for leaving. Even after I tolerated you fancying Lion."

Leon glare at him.

"It's Leon, and he's great. We're not heirs to any fortune anymore, social circles should've stopped mattering years ago."

"You two just met."

" _You_ two just met, I've known him months before the radiation outbreak." Jonah retorts, "if you actually gave me the time and day when you didn't have your etiquette lessons or whatever... Anyway, this isn't about that right now! You know the real reason why we left."

Liam's expression sours. "Everything I did, every decision I made, it was with you in mind. I wanted to keep you safe."

"In the expense of others?!" Jonah growls, and that's the most aggressive I've seen him towards Non-Rabids. "there are better ways, and that's where we stand today, under Trey's leadership. And he's a better one than you could ever be."

Leon finally intervenes, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Johannes, enough. Don't make a scene." He looks at me. "Trey, you take it from here. I'll need Jonah to calm down."

"Got it."

Leon and Jonah walks back towards the base.

"Guess he's still taking your brother away from him, mate." Another guy speaks up, a guy with blond hair, but slightly darker than Thomas's or Kytes's.

Liam sighs. "I can see that, Drew."

"Excuse me, but if you're aim is to recover Jonah and Leon, I have to tell you that it's not happening." I tell them. "Not that I won't permit it, but it's not my place to decide."

Liam raises a brow, smiling and looking smug about it. That puts me off. "Oh? But you are their leader, I presume. Unless you tolerate your subordinates walking over you..."

"It's not about—" I start.

Rhys immediately cuts in, "Perhaps he wants to see how you'll deal with it first, as they were your first charges."

That wasn't what I meant at all. Suddenly, I hear him in my head.

//  _Thread carefully, Trey. You are our leader, and I can see Liam runs things a little_ _differently_.  _Remember past, similar, hostile groups?_  // Rhys warns, // _If we don't put up pretenses, they might think our free-willed type of group as an easy target and an opportunity to take over our territory._ //

Well, that won't do at all. "State your business in our territory."

"You're not here to kill Trey, are you?"

"Cody!"

Sean pulls his brother back.

Liam blinks before chuckling lightly. "Well, that wouldn't do any of us good." he starts. "We need medical assistance, and Peter had led us here, hoping you can aid us."

"And I'm sure your intentions are pure?" I raise a brow. "no ulterior motive whatsoever?"

Liam waves a dismissive hand. "Perish the thought."

//  _Well Rhys? How should we go about this?_ //

//  _I don't know Trey, I'm not—_  //

"We'd be glad to help you guys out."

I turn to see Corrin with Doctor Roland. "Wha, Cor—"

//  _Yes, it's understood that we don't trust them. But they're no longer being hostile... Openly, anyway. If all they're asking for is medical assistance, then let's give it to them and then send them off._  //

I sigh. //  _Rhys? I'm making it your call._  // Since I can never argue with Corrin properly these days. //  _What should we do?_  //

//  _Corrin raises a good point... Besides, it could be possible that they are friendly with unfriendly habits._  // Rhys points out. //  _Let's give them the benefit of the doubt._ //

Well, that settles things then. They had a point in one thing though, the sooner they leave, the better.

**—O—**

And unfortunately, no.

So just to summarize, Liam, Jonah's older brother, and his group got here by walking underwater. Back then, before we discovered that anything affected by radiation could breathe under the radiation-affected Ocean waters, Leon and Jonah got here by flying, and when Leon got tired, they were near enough for Jonah to swim to the nearest beach. On the other hand, Liam and his group got here by walking on foot through the Ocean floor.

Apparently, Liam wasn't all that approving of Jonah's attraction to Leon but he tolerated it at best. But something happened, something that caused Leon to go AWOL and Jonah secretly following after.

Now, while I've always appreciated their loyalty, maybe we wouldn't be forced into make niceties with some strangers that are still questionably hostiles, if they only left in good terms.

Now if Jonah and Leon weren't really returning with them, Liam requested that we throw a small reunion party that would make Jonah at least a little civil with him before they are to part ways once more.

I really had no reason to refuse, but I kind of wished I did. I mean, we've had to play nice before, when we encountered our old allies who made groups of their own. Just so we wouldn't have a war for resources above the surface.

I observe the goings about silently, feeling more than a little unsettled. It seems to be going smoothly for now, if you look pass the somewhat rude and misogynistic remarks— Who am I kidding? These guys are assholes!

"Ngh!"

From the side, I see Lori dabbing some wounds on Peter's back. "Sorry." He says shortly.

"Nah, I, I've had worse," Peter manages a small smile, "Thanks, Lori... It's good to see you."

Lori stares at him, offering a quick smile before getting back to work.

 _Well,_ I snort, a little miffed.  _At least he's a lesser jerk in comparison..._ Then again, I never realized that Lori may have had a past connection to the guy, probably why he still tried to go for the diplomatic approach before we got kicked out the group.

Then, a piercing cry catches my attention.

"Ah! Be careful kid!"

One of their more annoying guys, I think his name was Carl, hits Cody and knocks him back.

"Ow! S-sorry!"

"How dare you! That's my brother, you swine!" Sean was all about ready to lunged at Carl.

I was too far to stop him, but I don't think I would've. He may be the brother, but the fact that Cody is everyone's favorite haven't change still.

"Tch, what are you a twig?" Carl shoves Sean back the same way, "you're too thin, and you think you can take me?"

Sean's scowl deepens, ready to lunge again.

But Corrin got to him and holds him back. Had that been anyone else, Sean might've struggled still.

"Cut it out," Corrin snaps, blocking Cody and Sean from Carl, but making him easier access, so I can't be too assured, even if he can handle himself better than the other two. "Run along, I'll take care of this."

Sean nods, glaring at Carl one last time before carrying Cody out of there. My lover is now currently deigning to fix up the bastard's ankle.

"Look here you oaf, we're being generous with our supplies and using them to tend to your injuries. The least you could do is mind your manners, got it?"

Carl smirk, settling back on his chair. "Sure, okay, but only if you're my personal nurse, gorgeous." he actually had to gall to stroke Corrin's face, but then I'm reminded how proud I am that he's mine as he grabbed the hand and twisted it a bit. "Ow! Heh, I like 'em feisty. What you say we do something fun after this heals?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a guy."

" _Really_?!" The brute balks, before running his eyes over Corrin once more, and finally smirking, smacking his lips together. I bite back a growl. "Heh, see why it didn't stop your leader there, damn, you look like a delectable tart," Carl leers. "and if I do say so myself, you could do better,"

Corrin glares at him, "Yeah, I could do better than  _you,_ and I did just  _that_." He stops treating the guy altogether, strolling right towards me, and before I can say anything, he grabbed my face and kisses me hard on the lips.

Did I mention I was proud he was mine?

"Now, who's a shameless flirt?"

Corrin smirks, poking me at the nose. "Want me to stop, Cornball?"

" _Never_ ," I grab him by the waist, "but... You really need to take a leaf out of Thomas's book, hell, even Meeko's, when it comes to nicknames."

Corrin swats my shoulder playfully.

"Trey!"

I get snapped back to reality when Rhys calls out to me, sounding urgent. _What now?_

"Trey," Rhys pants, looking worried. Liam looks curious and comes over. "I forgot to tell you... Nina's missing. We need to send someone to look for her."

_Well, this day just keeps getting better, doesn't it?_


	8. Part 02.2 NINA

**::NINA::**

Something pokes my side. I bat, which I assume was, Snowflake away, more interested in my dream. Kytes had decided to give me breakfast in bed and was leaning down to kiss me awake. When I was poked again, I moaned.

"Bother Lexie for once, Snow-snow..."

"No."

I blink, opening my eyes. Seeing Kytes—and his tone was not reassuring. I balk, taking in my surroundings. I was still in the cave. I look at Kytes again and swallowed thickly.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Mad? No. Try furious."

"Oh."

"Nina," Kytes begins then turns around. "No, wait. I'm too angry to talk to you right now." I flinched. I hurried to pull my things together as he continues, "we're going back. NOW."

It was the longest walk I've ever been on. And I see it was still dark out. Kytes walked ahead of me, his pace just fast enough that I had trouble keeping up. Worse still was the silence. It was impossible to ignore how angry he was. I just wished he'd yell at me and get it over with. Anything was better than this. About an hour or so of me stewing in my own worry, Kytes whirled around and faced me.

"You knew how dangerous that was!" He snaps, "You knew that there was no need, that we're willing to accept you and protect you until you've fully learned survival skills!"

"Yes."

"So what were you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?!"

"No, of course not! Kyi..."

"Do you have any idea what radiation or its altered Mana can do to you?" Kytes demands, anguished. "We were lucky! More weren't... Think of what would have happened to Lori if Cody hadn't come back on time... And you were willing to risk that, for what? Pride?"

"Kytes, I was careful." I reason out, "I went to a cave that had just the right amount of radiation to..."

"We don't even know if it's about quantity, even if it was, it's not like any of us had that meter thing when we got affected." Kytes cuts me off. "you're job is to wait and follow protocol, not try playing Guinea pig."

I shut my mouth then.

"Well," Kytes sighs after a moment. "how do you feel now?"

I assume he means how I felt after being in the cave, not about being scolded. "I'm fine. I guess. I don't feel any different."

"That's good. I—Nina," Kytes embraces me urgently. "if anything had happened to you..."

I stroke his hair comfortingly. "What?"

"Well, logically, I wouldn't die... But I wouldn't keep living either." I was truly speechless. He pulls away and looks at me seriously. "If this had gone wrong... And I lost you... Trey lost you... What were you thinking? Don't you care at all?"

He was back to angry again.

"Of course I care, Kyi." I huff indignantly. "but sooner or later, I'm going to be in trouble and you're not going to be there and I'll have to protect myself."

"Nina..."

"I want to have a place in your world as your equal, Kyi." I point out, "I have to protect myself. And although you're teaching me, it's not enough. I have to learn the same way you did, with no one protecting you."

"We never put ourselves in danger on purpose."

"Neither did I. I knew what I was doing."

"But you have no idea of other possible dangers that even we don't know about yet in detail, the possible consequences..."

"Then teach me, don't take it easy on me either. I'm ready—"

"I'm not." Kytes sighs. "c'mon, we have to keep going."

The rest of the trip back was uneventful. I suppose even animals mutated by radiation needed their sleep. As we neared camp, Trey went out to greet us. He takes me in his arms.

"Nina, thank goodness you're safe." When he pulls away, he looked hesitant. "don't hate me, just understand that I regret having to do this."

 _Doing what?_ I was about to ask, but then, Trey suddenly hits me. As in, actually hit me. Not a slap, a real punch. I figured it was lighter than he might've punch if it had been Thomas, but it was still enough to knock me off my feet and to Kytes's waiting arms.

He wasn't as surprise as I was, however.

"You told Rhys you wouldn't go to the caves, that you have sentry duty with Kytes. Then you lied about helping Rhys redesign the water supply to Sean." Trey says in this stern tone. "never lie to us, Nina. Remember that. Next time, the consequences would be far worse." He says before leaving.

I take it in silence, unsure what I was feeling. I know I probably deserved it but Trey had never hurt me before.

I didn't think he would.

Kytes and I returned to the base, I went to have breakfast. Kytes went elsewhere, possibly to cool down more after my escapade. Even Snowflake was a bit pissy at me, went to all tables for leftovers but mine. Corrin came along as I just sat down to eat.

"Don't let me interrupt," He smiles softly, sitting beside me. "Trey asked me to give you a check over."

I nod a bit. "Well? Has my radiation level gone up?"

"I think so... I sense that your body feels different. Still, I have nothing to compare you with." Corrin tells me. "you're not affected by bad radiation, or the wrong type of Mana, though, so that's good."

Well, that's something. "Can you do something about this?" I point to my cheek.

"Sure." Corrin runs his nimble, gentle fingers over the bruise. "I can take away the swollen feeling and the ache but you're left with the bruise."

"How come?"

"Well," Corrin's smile looked strained now. "it would look a bit odd for Rhys to have one and you not to, since you're known to be the source of the trouble." he says practically.

I balk and stare at him. "Trey hit Rhys—because of me?"

"Basically." Corrin sighs. "but it's a bit more complicated than that. In normal circumstances, he'd probably just yell at him."

I frown. I couldn't believe that Trey was capable of this. Sure, he was quick tempered at times but he never even hit Sean before, and he definitely caused more trouble then than I have now.

"Wait, you said normal circumstances." I realise. "so how is now different?"

Corrin looks around before leaning a little closer to me. "You noticed the newcomers when you came here?"

"Well, yeah, aren't they new batches?"

"No, they're a different group altogether. They came from... wherever Jonah and Leon came from. They walked through the seabed and somehow made it here." Corrin continues, "well, we have had to deal with other groups before, but those were in the earlier days. The other groups here, we've made treaties and truces to share the resources and not take too much than what was needed. Their groups are smaller than ours so they don't need much, but back then, it used to be a big scuffle."

I raise a brow. "How so?"

"Well, Trey would have to put up pretenses and show a tough guy act. To prove that he wasn't a pushover. Not that he needs to, we know how capable he is to protect us." Corrin scoffs, and I had to smile a little. He never fails to speak highly of Trey, although he doesn't do it when Trey's around cause he know how turned on my brother would be if he heard his lover talking him up. "eventually, Rhys came to the conclusion that we should just lay down the cards and make a compromise. We don't have to keep fighting over resources, and if ever they come lacking, they could always come to us for help."

No wonder Rhys is so strict with hunt timings that my brother and Thomas got lesser portions the other day. "So I don't get it," I admit, "what's different now?"

"Well, this group is also relatively new to our area." Corrin explains, "And while they aren't as well-numbered as we are, their built definitely makes up for it. Plus, the majority of us are either babies, toddlers or preteens. So it would prove difficult to protect them as well as attack the strangers at the same time.

"But you guys have powers. That should be enough to tip the scale."

Corrin shakes his head. "True. But Rhys suspects that Peter has it, too." I widen my eyes. I thought Mitchell and his brothers said that guy had been dead. "Since he seemed to have been surviving on his own up here and had chances to develop to survive this long."

"But he's one against all of you."

"Yes, all of us," Corrin looks at me sternly. "But that doesn't matter. Ultimately, even if they are a little rough around the edges, we don't want to go as far as killing them. And I'm not entirely sure myself, but Peter was also a good friend of Lori's. No matter what he tried to do to Trey and Rhys before, out of respect to Lori, we're definitely not going to settle the score."

I feel a little chagrined. "So this group... They will be changing things for a while?"

"Yes. For them, the strength of a group is seen in the strength of their leader—which they measure by fear and discipline. And their leader himself and a few of his members were present when Rhys announced your absence." The healer smiles crookedly, "And as it was, the very fact that you'd gone without telling anyone exactly where you'd be undermined Trey's authority. In front of them, he couldn't appear to let that go without being unpunished."

"And how does Rhys feel about this?"

"He understands." The goggle-wearing Second in Command answers for himself, appearing with Meeko. He had a fairly large bruise on one cheek that I was sure hadn't been there when I was last here. "He may not like it, but he understands. He even reported your missing whereabouts with the knowledge of being punished for it." He looks at me sternly.

I stand up quickly. "Rhys, I'm very sorry."

"Good." Rhys nods, crossing his arms as he had. "next time, maybe you won't foolishly endanger yourself. Or lie to me." I blush, feeling more ashamed than ever. "Listen to me, Nina, in the first place, none of us truly wanted to have powers. They scared us, they scared me, because I didn't know what to do with them. It was a little later when we understood their usefulness. This is no simple matter of pride."

Meeko nods in agreement, and I think it's one of the few times I've seen him serious. "If you had come to develop your own powers, right there in the cave, with none of us to guide you, how would you handle it?" he asks. "Even Trey and Rhys had trouble on their first days. Make no mistake, while they're fairly capable of using them now, it's not an easy task controlling an abilitiy caused by Mana exposure. To think, if you got one to produce fire, you could've burned yourself in that cave. After all, of our fire users, only Trey is fireproof to an extent."

It's like being lectured by parents. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay now, we're glad that you're safe, and as long as you understand now to be a little more patient." Rhys sighs, offering a little comforting smile, perhaps to prove that there were no hard feelings.

I return it with a similar smile. "So... How long are these strangers gonna be here?"

"Just until tomorrow, after a little party we'll throw in behalf of their leader and Shadow Lord's reunion tonight." Meeko shrugs, and I had to pause before realizing he meant Jonah on that last bit. "Then they'll be off by the following morning."

Corrin groans, rubbing his forehead. "If you asked me, it couldn't be any sooner." he shakes his head, "As long as Trey isn't around, Carl won't take a hint."

"Carl?"

It was then that Meeko smirks and was his usual self. "He's this leech scum that has the hots for Corrin." he snickers "it's a little funny."

"Yeah, won't be so funny if it was your brother getting hit on." Corrin scowls at the guy and Meeko makes a sour face. "Ugh, if there's one good thing that comes with Trey's tough guy, bordering tyrannical act, at least it keeps Carl off me. Ugh, I swear, that guy makes my skin crawl."

I had to bite back a laugh, cause I agree with Meeko, that was a little funny, and maybe a little sweet, too. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, they aren't overtly hostile." Rhys begins. "And we have a fair chance against them if they are."

Meeko continues. "And while Carl will keep trying to hit on Corrin every chance he has, his cousin Paul's going to hit on every female on sight." he rolls his eyes. "His primary target being Lexicon, it seems."

"Over my dead body he's hitting that target." Corrin's growls deepened. "ugh, if I didn't have to deal with Carl myself..."

Rhys pats his back. "Not to worry, Corrin. She's capable to fend for herself. She got him in his lower regions and made it look like an accident."

"That's my girl." Corrin smiles proudly, chuckling.

I smile too. Lexie is definitely a role model for woman power up here. Which is just as well, since she was the only girl in Genesis batch. I mean, even Joelle looks up to her.

"Regardless, an attempt to have a good time will be done by all as we rarely have parties at all." A new voice joins us and I see that it's Kiriho. "By the way, Rhys, we were gonna move the newcomers out so they wouldn't play niceties with us, like you said. But..." She rubs the back of her head. "Well, let's just say... My boyfriend let it slip that we still received orphans from the Underground. So, well, they're still here now, to prove that he wasn't lying."

Rhys frowns, sighing and smacking his face. "Ugh, damn it Bryce..."

"Nina," Kiriho speaks gently but sternly. "Please try to be more responsible. Your little escapade this morning had caused us some inconvenience and we had to adjust to help Trey save face as to not smear his leadership, as far as the, ahem, ' _guests_ ' are concerned."

"Oh."

I'd been hoping that I could take care of myself without causing others trouble. Looks like I failed miserably.

"Do either of you know where Trey is? I want to talk to him."

"He's probably in his room." Corrin tells me, "I was planning to head over myself, but you go along first."

I nod and went off. When I got to his room, he was already relaxing on his bed. He smiles a bit at me, sitting up, patting the spot next to him. I go over and sit beside him.

"I think it's the first time I've seen you resting during daylight."

"Yeah, well," Trey snorts, "apparently it proves that being a pushy leader means being able to laze around while your people does most of the work." Trey shakes his head. "While I guess I appreciate the extra resting hours, it bothers my conscience."

I smile a little. "I'm relieved... You haven't changed your ways at all. So it really is just an act."

"Of course. You know I'd shoulder all responsibilities if I can."

"And if it doesn't cut down on too much Corrin time."

Trey chuckle, "You got me there." he then looks at my face and frowns a bit. "I'm sorry I had to hit you, god, mom and dad would kill me."

"It's fine. They explained it to me." I giggle a bit. "I'm sorry for making you look bad."

Trey caresses my cheek. "Nina, understand this, you will never make me look bad. Things are just complicated now; They're watching me, and I'm going to put up airs until they leave." he says. "If we want them to leave us alone, their leader, Liam, has to think I'm too much of a threat to be worth the risk bothering. So I act out their perceptions of a leader: tough, controlling, and unfortunately violent. I'm especially not going to be able to act like my usual self with Corrin."

"You mean obnoxious and shameless?"

Trey throws me a look. "You.... Well, I can't say you're wrong," he grunts while I chuckle. "But basically, yeah, I can't fool around or act like a carefree, hopeless romantic. Even in relationships, they think I only keep Corrin around for simply pleasure and to get it up. Either than that, I can't show any other kind of soft affection."

"Trey, while I'm dating Kytes, I'm going to pretend I don't know what  _getting it up_  means in that context."

Trey ruffles my hair roughly. "I wish you didn't have to pretend it, squirt, and that it was true." he kisses my forehead. "don't grow up too fast, squirt, you're still my baby sister. Just like I'd hit Carl for attempting to take my man, my tough guy, ruthless act wouldn't be faked if anyone tried to hit on you, too."

"With Kyi being an exception."

"Only cause he saved your life, among other things," Trey shrugs, before looking at me pointedly. "Still, no bedroom stuff till you're at least forty."

I narrow my eyes. "Trey, really? Be realistic."

"Fine, thirty-five."

"TREY!"

"Okay, okay," Trey snickers, "Twenty five but that's as low as I'm willing to concede."

I laugh before embracing him tight, since I'll only be able to do this in his private room for now. "I love you, Trey."

"Same here, Nina, same here."

A knock came from the door, and we both looked up to see Corrin, smiling coyly by Trey's bedroom door. "My turn now?"

"Nina, could you..."

I roll my eyes, laughing. "Yeah, I got it, I got it."

I stand up, kissing my brother's cheek before heading out, making sure to close the door behind me. I decided to go look for my boyfriend, to apologize one more time and make sure he's no longer mad with me.

"I knew you'd screw up eventually, but I didn't expect it to be in the worse possible timing."

I stiffen, my face turning to scowl over the accursed red head. "Do you not have anything else better to do?"

"I'd return that question to you," Joelle shoots back, going over. "honestly, instead of focusing on polishing your combat skills first, you go and do the stupidest thing possible."

I glare at her. "What I do is not your concern, Joelle."

"But it is, isn't it?" Joelle sneers, "It was definitely everyone's concern. Just because you're Trey's sister doesn't mean you're allowed to do whatever you want."

"And what about you, huh?" I fume. "Just because you've been up here, along with MY BOYFRIEND a lot longer than I have, doesn't mean you can decide who is or isn't worthy of him." I jab my finger to her chest. "I know it's been years, I definitely didn't expect Kytes to return my feelings after all this time, especially since it was because of me he and Thomas now has to make up for loss times, I know my shortcomings and it bothers me. And I'm sure you'd be happy to know that. But now, know this too: I didn't ask Kytes to love me, but he does, and as long as that's true, then I'm not going wrong in loving him. So you can make me look bad in front of him, but if he loves me just as I do him, then it's not gonna change his feelings for me at all."

Joelle groan, "Oh my god, you ignoramus, you, you two really think this is just about that, don't you?" she glowers. "Yes, I still like him, yes, I hate the fact that among all other girls up here, he had to like you over me. I know that he's not going to stop liking you no matter what I do, but don't expect me to go easy on you both just because of it. Regardless, that's not the point at all." she presses a hand to her head and sighs deeply. "You are such a fucking dunce."

Usually, I only ever feel annoyance to her, but the way she spoke now also got me intrigued, and that there was some other emotion she was expressing asides from jealousy.

"Then what is this really about?"

Joelle scoffs. "Like I said, I'm not making it easy on you." she snorts, flipping her hair. "if you're really as perceptive as Kytes says you are, then figure it out on your own."

And just like that, she left me wondering what she meant.

**—O—**

Later into the night, we head over to the so-called party venue, and while I came over with Kytes, who was thankfully no longer upset with me, I had to stay by Trey first.

"Nice set up you've created here, Trey. As it was all last minute and rushed, well, color me impressed."

I see the group. They were all big and tough looking. And all of them had visible scars.

"And I see this must be the run away of yours." The tall guy motions to my cheek, and I suspect that he was the leader Trey told me about.

"Nina." Trey says brusquely. "This is Liam."

"I see." I swallow thickly. "Nice to meet you."

Liam smiles, and it seems so decent I can't believe he's the enemy. "Charmed, I'm sure."

"She is a beauty. I can understand why you'd want to get her back."

Corrin openly scowls, "Shut it, you brute. You're not hitting on both her and my sister if I can help it."

"Jeez, Trey," The guy, whom I'm now guessing was this Paul perv, rolls his eyes. "your tart's no fun at all, how Carl can go wankers for you and think you're some hot arse is beyond me."

I can't be the only one confused with that. I look at Kytes but he looks just as confused.

"I have no idea what you meant, but I've got this sudden urge to hit you." Corrin growls.

Liam places a hand on Paul. "Mind your manners, Paul. Show some decorum to the, ah, leader's toy." he turns to Corrin. "as should you, as we are, after all, your guests."

Corrin scowled, for being called  _toy_ specifically, I bet.

"Corrin, that's enough." Trey finally speaks, and I try not to look surprise that he was actually glaring at Corrin. "be quiet unless I tell you otherwise."

Corrin must be a good actor or something to look apologetic. "Sorry."

"And back to you Liam," Trey turns back to the guy. "Nina wasn't trying to run away."

I nod, taking the cue. "Yes, I was doing some scouting of my own."

"Against Trey's wishes though... Which does not say a lot for the strength of your group." Liam sighs, shrugging. "Such as a shame, since you seem like a fine man, but if even your own kin can walk all over you..."

Corrin fumes, stepping up once more. "For your information, Trey is a great leader. And he's definitely not a pushover." he grouses. "Everyone never questions following his lead, and when he's angry, definitely no one complains. And before you imply anything by saying his sister doesn't respect him, then go and check out how you're doing with your own brother first—"

"The food is ready!" Rhys immediately rushes in.

"Yes—we wouldn't want our guests to go hungry!" Marah says chirpily, glaring daggers at Corrin as she ushers our  _'guests'_  towards the food.

I was confused.

"What were you two thinking?" Rhys demands. "I thought we agreed the hostile attitude was going to keep a low profile!"

"You saw what happened—did you want me to just stand there and let him malign Trey?" Corrin demands, indignant... For himself, or Trey, it was a coin toss.

"This could be good for us, Rhys." Trey hums, oddly in a good mood. "After all, Liam's issue is that Nina's defying my leadership proves I'm weak, and we're fair game. But, Corrin just defended my leadership. Problem solved."

Rhys looks dubious. "I have serious misgivings that we've heard the last of this."

"Besides—" Trey shrugs.

Rhys groans. "No. Stop. Don't tell me you thought it was romantic."

"Romantic?" Trey snorts. "Do I look like one?" Trey exchangez a look with Rhys, who looked like, for once, he didn't know how to answer.

"The answer is no," Trey informs us, frostily. "Romantic, no. Damned sexy—yes."

If Corrin didn't just turn bright pink at that point, I'll be extremely surprised.

"Sexy?" Corrin squeaks. He clears his throat, and repeats, with a raised brow and a half-hearted scowl. "Sexy?"

Trey grins, "Very much so."

"Excuse me, but I would rather not be party to your, uh, recreational activities—"

They were all for ignoring Rhys. 

"How sexy?"

"However," Rhys was almost the color of his Joelle's hair. "You can do that later. Now is not the time, Trey—"

"Rhys," Trey drawls quietly tapping the shorter bronze-haired genius on the nose. "You're not arguing with me?"

Rhys's face collapses as the realization caught up with him—he couldn't argue with Trey without undermining his leadership the same way my little stunt had.

"Good boy. We'll be on the dance floor if you need us," Trey says as he took Corrin's hand, and drags him away from us.

"Dance floor?" I ask, before I saw that a circle near the eating area that had been swept clear. 

Lexie was there, singing to a couple of crude instruments produced from who knows where. Thomas nearby, playing said instruments with Dillan and Lee.

"Should they be doing this?"

"I'd like to say no, but I guess it doesn't seem so." Rhys answers. "the strangers are too distracted in their own fun to bother watching Trey too closely now. Trey and I have a couple of contingency plan, too," Rhys turns to me and Kytes. "Besides, no better place to keep an eye on you Undergrounders. You two enjoy yourselves, too. Just keep alert as well."

Kytes and I nodded and we went off to the side, trying the food that was more well presented than usual. I was practically sitting on his lap. We were by the trellis, watching as Javier tried to coax an extremely self conscious Nadine into dancing with him, the only result being that she was now a nice bright pink color.

It was fun, even just to watch. From seeing my brother, dancing with Corrin, quite apart the rest of the stragglers, to how nice it was to hear music again and the fact that although nothing fancy, this music had an intoxicating beat.

Even from here, I can see Trey tease Corrin, flirting, showing a side of him I hadn't seen in years. Maybe he was the leader of a tribe of hundreds or so. He still enjoyed having fun as much as the next guy. And I'm glad that Corrin is able to help him be that kind of guy, that he got my brother to enjoy himself as much as possible, flirting back, and dancing with him until Lexie ran out of voice.

As the dancers moved to a slower dance, I noticed a familiar flash of dark hair. _What was Bryce doing, talking to Liam's men so openly?_ I frown as I notice them placing another mug in front of him—I had a bad feeling about this.

Suddenly, Sean rushes to us. "Have you guys seen my brother anywhere?"

"Last I saw of Cody, he was with the newest batch." Kytes replies. "Jimmy is a bit hard to get through and he's putting an effort to make him feel more at home."

Sean groans. "Maybe... At least, I hope... But he'd at least tell me. I'll keep looking." He goes off.

"This can't be good." Kytes speaks beside me. "Nina, let's go find Rhys."

I nod in agreement, we get up and go to find our Second-in-Command. Rhys was over in the other side of the eating area, sitting with Meeko and Lexie.

"Hey, Bryce's been—"

"Acting far too friendly with Liam's lot. We noticed," Meeko says. "As far as I can tell, Bigshot's spouting off on how he would make a much better leader than Trey if only everyone else would get over their blind loyalty to him."

I shake my head. "Why does Trey put up with him?"

"You'll have to ask him."

"Despite the way he acts, I think Bryce really does like Trey," Lexie says, offering us part of her meal. "That's why he's always criticizing him. Not to bring him down but to make him better."

Meeko snorts. "Sure."

The music started again with another singer—nowhere near as good as Lexie. "You were great before, with the singing and everything."

"Thank you," Lexie smiles. "I noticed you and Kytes having a good time with yourselves."

"Yeah." Kytes and I smiles at each other. "it's great to take things easy once in a while."

"Why did you come over then?" Rhys asks suddenly.

"Something is wrong, Rhys." Lexie says and then she's in our minds. //  _Yesterday, when I felt that certain presence which led to Thomas and Sean going out to scouting? They found Liam's group instead. But I can still feel it . . . I think it's here._  //

// _You think it's Peter?_ //

I'm still surprised that it's actually possible to have a mind communication among a group and that it wasn't limited to a two-way conversation. Although only one can relay messages at a time, I think that's more of an advantage than a flaw. It makes you really pay attention without being at the risk of interrupting, as one is wont to do in an actual spoken conversation.

// _It's most likely, yes. I can't be entirely certain of his intentions for staying in this group, it feels more like the group is keeping him for something. Still, even if he may pose a threat, however, his aura itself... does not feel overly hostile._ //

// _How do you mean?_ //

Lexie frowns a bit, // _Well, this doesn't really have anything to do with my powers but... I notice that he keeps watching Lori, and speaking with me whenever he gets the chance._ //

// _What the fuck does he want with my brother?_ //

The expected // _Language, Meeks._ // comes from Rhys, as per usual. // _They were friends, after all. Let's not overthink it. Either way, now that we know for certain that Peter does have_   _similar abilities to us, not knowing what it is and how it can put us to a disadvantage is cause for concern._ //

// _So, what do we do now?_ //

// _Stay calm, Nina._   _It just means that we'll need to be extra cautious. I'm afraid these strangers are not as hesitant as we are in avoiding conflict. We need to split up, make sure everyone will be ready in the possibility of a surprise attack._ //

At that note, we break the link and spread out.


	9. Part 02.3 LEXIE

**::LEXIE::**

_My goodness, I wish we could just attack._

I call dibs on smacking that little perverted smirk off Carl's and Paul's face. I don't know which guy annoys me more, but one thing I do know is that my brother deserves the utmost respect even more so than me. He's always selfless and always putting others first. Not only has he always looked out for me ever since we lost our parents, he always put others first. Even if all he really wants to do these days is kiss Trey senseless, he has the self control to put it on hold as long as there are patients that he needs to attend to. It sickens me that Carl dares to even think of him lewdly.

I mean, I get that we're gorgeous; it's in our genes. But it doesn't give them the right to remark about it ever so crudely.

As it was, I had to dodge Paul's advances once more before being able to get to Bryce. Luckily, Dillan had the same idea I did and was heading over to save his friend.

"Sorry," Dillan says coolly, looping an arm around Bryce's waist. "but there's an issue with one of our batch's members and Bryce has to see to it."

Paul raises a brow, smirking and smelling like beer. "Heh, he can't even stand on his own, let alone take care of his men. Bloke can't hold his liquor. Doubt he's good for much. You dames are sure lucky we're here." He leans on his palm and winks at me. "Now you get to see what real meat looks like."

"Oh," It definitely took a lot of self control not to kick him in the nethers again. I can't make that look like an accident all the time after all. "I know what real meat looks like. Raw, dead, and ready to be roasted or grilled." I smile sweetly as Paul blanches, swallowing thickly. "Now if you'll excuse us..." I loop my arm on Bryce's other side and together, Dillan and I drag him out of there. I almost just let Dillon deal with him after smelling his breath, though. "Jeez, how drunk is he?"

"Seems like a lot." We prop him up on a chair. But Bryce just immediately fell over again and Dillan had to catch him again. "Ugh, since when did we even have Alcohol?"

I feel a chill run through my spine and suddenly Jonah's beside me. "We don't. My brother's lot probably brought it with them." He scowls.

"Jeez, how generous of him." I roll my eyes. "You guys take care of Bryce. And stay alert. I really have a bad feeling right now."

Jonah looks so solemn, well, more than he usually is. "Trust me, I had a bad feeling since their arrival. What should we do?"

"Just keep on guard for now."

That settled, I join Max and Phoebe by the snack table.

I grab a plate of fruit, a display casual nonchalance. "Food looks great, doesn't it?"

Max nods, grabbing a plate of his own. "Seems so. Any preferences, Feebs?"

"You decide, I'll like it eitherway."

I smile dryly. "How cute as always, you too, a little respect for the singles though." I comment.

Phoebe smiles at me coyly, albeit apologetically.

"Anyway... Ah, Sean," I pull the rushing guy when he was about to go past us. "Want something to eat?"

Sean scowls at me, which I'm pretty used to, cause sometimes, old habits die hard. "Not right now. If it's all the same to you, finding my brother is my top concern as of the moment instead of filling my stomach." He snaps.

"Sean, you gotta let him out of your sight sometimes. The base is pretty big, he could be playing with Jack or making friends with Jimmy some more." I assure him before speaking quietly. "Now listen, Rhys wants us to be on our guard. There's a strong force here."

Max looks concerned. "The one you picked up yesterday?"

"Most likely. And most probably Peter, but I still can't be certain." I tell them. "Nevertheless, be alert without being obvious about it. Phoebe, grab anyone who could help and get the younger kids out of here. We don't need them here if it comes to a scuffle."

Phoebe nod, squeezing Max's hand before leaving.

"What do you want us to do?" Max asks.

I look at them. "Get the word out, confirm the back up plan with Kytes or Rhys and get into positions."

"Can I please find Cody first?" Sean begs, looking more frazzled than ever.

Which I guess was valid, considering my instructions. "Ten minutes. If you can't find him here, then that means he's elsewhere. And considering the situation, it might be better that way." I tell him. "It means he's probably safer than we are."

"I see the logic in that. Thank you." Sean nods, offering a grateful smile before both he and Max goes off.

It's a good twenty minutes until I see that Phoebe has managed to get the younger ones out. At the very least, I no longer see any kids running about.

"Hey Lex, are you okay?" Lori's suddenly by my side, "I heard from Max, is Peter really a threat?"

I sigh deeply. "I can't be a hundred percent sure." I speak softly. "But... my gut tells me something bad is going to happen. You know the feeling whenever you just wanna run away from the horrific appearances of Rabids no matter how many times we see their ugliness? It's like that."

Lori makes a face, and he doesn't just look concerned for our predicament. It seemed like he was frustrated about something. "Lexie, I..."

The music came to a halt then. "Hey! Gather around and be quiet about it!" Trey orders.

We all settled down. If I remember correctly, this is the part when they're just going to make speeches and talk big of themselves. We made our way to the center, Lori and I find ourselves besides our brothers, who both looked tensed as we did.

My senses of something going wrong heightens more now.

Liam stands up and clears his throat. "First of all, I must thank you for the fancy fare. It makes me nostalgic and I appreciate the gesture immensely."

There was a sort of falseness in his tone that made me shiver.

"In this world of so much hardship and hostility, it is a very good thing to know who our allies are. Particularly when we may at anytime by those who believe that the contamination is enough to warrant extinction." Not going to lie, I agree with him there. If nothing else, the fact that we both loathed the Underground government for what they did to us is our only common ground with these strangers. "With that in mind, I have an invitation to offer to you. Join us as allies. And gradually, we will take control of the surface. We'll never have to be afraid again."

Meeko draws a sharp breath as people around us start murmuring. "So that's his game."

"I have a feeling it's about to get worse." Leon laments.

Trey frowns. "Conquest of the surface?" he asks dryly. "People who resist?"

"Will be dealt with accordingly." Liam responds. "as other independent groups are drawn to yours for the need of urgent resources, there needs to be a more... Organized and strict distribution protocol."

I scrunch up my nose. "By that, I bet he means he wants their group to get a bigger portion." I mutter under my breath and Corrin shushes me, but his eyes never leaves where Trey stands since he is, in fact, nearest to Liam.

"Under your leadership?"

"But of course." Liam shrugs as if it was no big deal. "although this isn't considered a revocation of your rank, my friend. You will still be allowed immediate command of your tribe, Trent. Needless to say, if there are any undesirable activities undergone without authorization, I will be the charged on providing, ah, sanctions."

I really don't want to know what  _sanctions_ he had in mind, and what might have happened to Nina if she had been under his charge.

"That's very... generous of you." Trey manages out, and I can tell even he was repulsed by Liam's implications. As it was, his brutes were already standing prepared for a confrontation. But our leader's next reply was mild. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid I would have to decline." He said, turning his back on Liam and signalling the musicians to play again.

Liam's smile remained serene yet anything but genuine. "You don't seem to understand, Trent. This isn't an offer you can turn down."

I see a flash of metal and my eyes went wide. I grab Corrin's arm. "Brother! He's got a knife!"

"Trey, watch out!" Corrin cries out.

Even before the cry had been completed, Trey was side stepping Liam's blow and spinning around to deliver his own. Many was on their feet, wanting to help Trey but unable to see a way they could.

"Kytes! Stop any of Liam's men from joining the fight! Release the vines now!" I hear Rhys's commanding voice somewhere behind me.

When I look up to see the vines from the trellis drop directly onto the men below, wrapping them in a thick embrace. Kytes had his eyes shut in concentration.

So this was the back up plan.

"LIAM! We're not your enemies. We could truly be your allies, but your offer must be negotiated."

I look back at Rhys incredulously. I doubt anyone in their right mind will even consider Liam as an ally, no matter what negotiations. As it was, Trey and Liam were too busy with their confrontation.

"He's right!" My head turns just as fast towards Lori, I almost risk a whiplash. "Let's just... Talk about this." He begs, but oddly enough, he's not looking at Liam but at...

Peter?

I frown, but needless to say, his old  _friend_ just turns away.

"Why doesn't he use his powers?" Nina speaks up from behind me.

I guess Liam was thinking the same. "Is that all? Where's that famous fire of yours?" He smirks, "I suspected you were really soft. Even in the face of an enemy, so long as it's human, you refuse to kill."

"You want to get roasted? You got it!" Trey growls 

The air around Trey crackles and then was filled with flames—until he was barely visible through a barrier of fire.

I swallow thickly. Trey is really scary when he uses his powers to attack and go on the offense.

"Well? Are you expecting me to cower? Pack up and retreat? Well, no, sorry, for I doubt you would actually hit me."

My brows knit together at this guy's insanity. _Liam's goading Trey? Either he was a masochist or—_

"It's a trap! Don't, Trent!" Corrin suddenly yelled, but it's too late.

Trey has already sent a blast of flame towards Liam, which he didn't even try to dodge. Peter ran on stage, somehow managing to escape the vines. But I don't think there's anything he could do to—

Suddenly, the flames stopped just short of blasting Liam, instead, the halt of impact made the force push Trey back instead.

"Trey!"

Our leader cries out in pain, falling. Corrin rushed towards the stage to put his healing powers to use. Trey moans as he assisted him to his feet. Corrin gasps, shock evident on his face.

"You're burnt! You never get burnt."

"At least... We match?"

I smack my forehead at his silliness, probably due to the pain, as my brother smacks his lover lightly, himself.

Liam smirks as he and Peter stalks near them. "Out of the way, tart."

Corrin glares at the man, holding his boyfriend closer. He held up a hand as they closed in, then abruptly fell back, making a shrill sound of pain.

"CORE!" Trey snaps out of whatever daze or pain he was in to catch my brother in his arms. "What did you do to him?!"

Liam shrugs. "It's more what he did to himself, really. Wouldn't you say, Peter?"

Peter nods vaguely but remained silent. Liam steps forward and shoved Corrin away, grabbing Trey by the hair alone.

Besides me, I felt a certain air pressure. I look to see Leon, probably tapping into his powers—ending with a startled gasp and his collapse.

"What's wrong?" Jonah's arm is immediately around him.

Leon looks at him. "I tried to summon some force to push them away from Corrin and Trey..." he hand is clutching his chest. "and instead, I felt like I got the air knocked out of me."

"Rhys? You okay, man?"

I check to see Meeko supporting his best friend. This was not good. If our most powerful assets were unable to fight—

"You should've taken my offer." Liam snarls, shaking his head as he slams Trey down hard onto the floor.

I get jostled from behind and see Thomas, his face tight in fury, with Jenny's arm looped on his.

"Idiot, don't. You'll get hurt too."

Thomas glowers. "He's my friend! You can't expect me to stay here and let them—" He winces as Trey was, this time, thrown against a wall. Corrin's prone form on the floor trying to reach out to him.

Liam smirks, supporting Trey's limp body with one hand and drawing a knife with the other. "I want whoever is controlling those vines to release my men or I cut Trey's throat. And just in case you all need more collateral..."

Liam's right hand man, Drew, whom I realized was never here in the party at all, stepped in with his one hand around Cody's neck.

"CODY!" Sean rushes towards them, "Unhand my brother this instance!"

I wince, from a bit of second hand embarrassment as well, because even before Sean reached them, I knew that Drew would easily backhand and keep Sean off him. As it was, the older bluenette got shoved back easily enough.

"S-Sean... Help..." Cody chokes, as Drew is so obviously crushing his wind pipe.

Drew looks bored, if nothing else. "So, now, decide whether you all want the brat breathing a little longer or not... Well, either way works for me."

We all glare daggers at him, but we can't do anything. Our powers seem dysfunctional at the moment. And seeing as we can't tell why, attacking Drew, even by surprise, might end up hurting Cody as well.

"Do it, Kyi." Rhys orders quietly.

The vines fell limply on the floor. "Perfect." Liam grins. "I think we understand each other. You follow my orders, no one is hurt."

At the very least, Cody was released and Sean didn't waste time gathering him in his arms.

// _Rhys, what do we do?_ // I turn to him.

Rhys looks at me, // _We'll obey him for now. As soon as we can be sure no one's life will be at risk... Well, we'll have to wait and see what we can do from there._ //

"Now, as I am not completely heartless," Liam continues, and I hear Jonah muttering the question ' _since when_ ' and their bad blood really is starting to intrigue me, but that's only short of annoying me. I don't intend to point fingers, but we're most probably in this mess because of it. "my offer still stands. Those willing to be under my charge, I'll ascertain you'll be treated like any of my men."

We look at him suspiciously, but he probably mistakes it for hesitance, because he glances at Trey and wave a dismissive hand towards him.

"Forget your urge to be loyal to a weak leader, it's basic sentimentality." He continues. 

This guy was really asking for it.

"Nothing? No?" The guy almost seemed truly regretful. "Jonah? I will welcome you once more, we'll wipe the slate clean. I promise, I'll even try harder than ever to be more... tolerant of you and Leon."

 _Huh, well_ , I guess even a complete brute like Liam can have an Achilles heel. In this case, it was his brother. I don't know what to make of that, but in a sense, it makes me a little bit more sympathetic.

"You know why we left. You  _know_ it wasn't just about me and Leon. " Jonah hisses. "if it was  _just_ that, well, I would hate it. But it wouldn't be enough for me to leave you. You're still my brother, so I would've respected your reservations."

Wow, one of the few times Jonah was being verbose, I'm getting the feeling these brothers got a lot of bad blood that needs cleaning. 

Leon holds on to Jonah's shoulder, causing the shadow traveler to look back at him. They exchange a meaningful glance, as damn couples are wont to do, before Jonah looks back to his brother.

"Nevertheless," Jonah takes a deep breath, closing his eyes before looking back at him. "we found acceptance here, and a  _system_ that actually works without surviving on the expense of others. That said, I am  _never_ returning to you."

If Liam had the fire powers Trey did, I had a feeling this place would be burning by now. As it was, he didn't blow up right there but I think I would've preferred that. "So be it." Liam says coldly. "then we'll just have to go with force then. Drew, you know what to do."

Drew nods, raising his hand towards the other guys. Suddenly, they started raiding our base. Ransacking the pantry, grabbing the remaining food, rushing out and going through the rooms, the infirmary being the first. 

We couldn't let them do this.

"STOP! How dare you...!"

Liam raises his hands. "Ah, ah, ahh~"

And suddenly, I couldn't move. We all couldn't. On top of that, my legs felt like jelly and I collapse to the floor, as did we all. I see Corrin getting back on his feet to get to me. "Lex!" But Liam sees his attempt, and moves his arms towards him. At that moment, he collapses just as I did, and I realized my grave mistake.

Peter wasn't the strong force I felt. It was Liam. He has an ability that immobilizes his victim.

"Paul, no." I hear Drew yell out in a commanding voice. "she's gorgeous, I get it, but she's a useless dead weight. We're not taking the healer's baby sister."

 _Okay, excuse me?_ I was about to tell him off but as I saw some of our companions being taken, those with the most noteworthy abilities, or ones they know of at least, as it dawns on me that they weren't just taking our dispensable and perishable resources like food, medical supplies and the like.

They were also taking our friends.

"The effect will wear off in a couple of hours with no harmful side-effects," Liam smirks. "But by then, we'll be in our own base with a few of your most useful members."

I struggle, trying to move my limbs with all my might to no avail. I'm outraged as Corrin is picked up from where he was. He looked frustrated as well, especially since Carl's the one who carried him, but just like me, he couldn't move a muscle.

"Heh, I've been waiting for this." The pervert licks his lips before putting the disgusting thing over my brother's mouth.

"You brute! No!"

Corrin's eyes go wide and he made a disgruntled sound of disgust _. I'm going to kill that scum!_

"Fucker!" Corrin gasps when the guy finally pulls back. "put me down!"

Carl shakes his head, carrying him off. "Nope sweetie, you're my toy now."

"Ugh! No!" Corrin balks, his eyes wide in horror. "get your hands off me! Trey!"

" _CORE_! Let him go you filthy, ass wipe!"

I can feel Trey's frustration as my own. It's agonizing to just lie here and watch as they take away our healer, my brother. And I can tell Trey is just as aggravated as I was if not more.

I screech, trying to move but my limbs remain unresponsive. I could only watch helplessly as Liam and his men cart away some of our own, including my brother.

"Corriiiiiiiiiiiiin!"


	10. Part 02.4 LORI

**::LORI::**

This was not the reunion with Peter I had envisioned.

Yes, I had been envisioning, several times on that count, what might happen if Peter was actually still alive the first few years up here. When I still allowed myself to hope for it. We never did find his body, after all. Yes, some of those visions may or may not involve embraces and tearful confessions, but I'm never telling. Though... None of those visions included him having his brown eyes change to gold, but that's an inclusion I won't be complaining about any time soon though. It made him look more dazzling after all....

Okay, I'm really not supposed to be recalling my fantasies of Peter, given the current predicament he is involved in getting us in.

I thought there was a way to get through to Peter. When I was nursing his injuries, he treated me as if nothing had changed between us. And his smile... God,  _his_ smile. Even after all these years, even after thinking him dead for so long, it still does things to me. And the only thing that's changed are his eyes, now a startling gold... But that only makes me weaker for him.

I scrunch up my nose, shaking my head.  _Ack, cool it, Lori..._ I chide myself,  _damn, that's corn worthy of Trey..._

Much as it clenches my heart, I had to consider the present situation, that Peter's a lost cause... And the fact that he just turned away from me. It hurts me more than words can tell that the guy who I've considered a precious friend is now giving me and my friends so much grief.

But that pain is nothing compared to what Trey must be feeling now. I can see the agony in his eyes as Corrin was taken from him. Lexie was screaming her lungs out beside me, and I'm sort of grateful I can't move cause my instincts would be to look at her and I doubt I would be able to handle seeing her tears.

Not just that, Thomas was just as enraged, because Kytes was taken as well. All the screams and cries were mixed together, but I can make out Nina's as well. This was definitely premeditated. They had planned only to get those with exceptionally useful abilities. However way they got to find out those with the abilities that fell under that, I have no clue. The only one who actually used their powers in their presence is Corrin, because he had to heal them—

 _Oh shit,_ I balk, realization dawning on me. I suddenly feel sick to the stomach as guilt overwhelmed me.

"What the—! Don't you fucking try it!" This time, I hear Meeko freaking out. Before I can worry about him being taken, after all his cloning ability is pretty impressive, I find myself being lifted up. "Fucking asshat! Put Lori down!"

My heart skips a beat, as I see who is carrying me. "P-Peter? What—hey!" I yelp, as he throws me over his shoulder.  _What the hell?!_ Instinctively, I try tapping into my powers even though I knew it might just backfire—

_Thud!_

"Ouch!" Never mind. I went right through Peter's body and crash down the floor.

Peter looks startled for a second before frowning. "Your power can only be done on yourself, can't it?"

I blink, more confused than ever. If he was taking me, shouldn't he know what my power is?

"Well, there's got to be a limitation." Peter bends over once more, I try to stop him but I was still immobilized. He picks me up once more and waits. I try making myself intangible once more but going through living things can take a great deal of effort.

As it is, since the adrenaline wore off from the initial panic, I was feeling a little light-headed.

"Well, guess that's it."

Once more, he walks off, leaving both Meeko and Lexie screaming for their brothers.

**—O—**

It seems that whatever ability Peter had, it was something to do with reflecting an attack back to the user. It's useless to those abilities that can only be done to the user themselves, like in my case. Obviously, Liam had the ability to paralyze us at will, even all at once. By the time we got our ability to move back, they had us in ropes. I didn't try to fight it.

Why? Well, those who did either had their powers used against them or got immobilize once again. And I rather be in control of my limbs, or at least have the sense of feeling I can, as the ropes did inhibit them.

It didn't seem like we'll be getting out of this mess easily, or anytime soon for that matter. 

Peter continues to carry me, which I find odd since the rest of their  _hostages_ were now just walking. When we reach the beach and walk towards the sand bar, we were allowed rest. Even Paul had placed Corrin back down, but he didn't stop getting handsy, which the healer didn't appreciate, if his expression was any indication. I didn't appreciate it either. Corrin is one of my closest friends, and he doesn't deserve to be treated this way.

So I try this technique I've been working on with Meeko and Lexie for a while. With enough concentration, and staring at his way, Corrin widens his eyes when suddenly Paul's arms went through him.

I grin in satisfaction.

"What the fuck!" The brute tries grabbing on to Corrin again, but he still went through.

With this, Corrin tried to see if he could make a run for it, maybe get back to Trey, show them the way to save the rest of us. But I frowned because the rest of Liam's men are able to capture him once more. I can spare energy make it so that the indecent touches of Paul would go through, but it can only work one at a time. I'd love to do it for the rest of us, some girls were taken too after all. But it's a new technique and I barely have a hold on it. Luckily, I came up with that technique and linked it's effectivity to my life force. As long as I'm not dead, it's effective. And it's like an ' _off-on_ ' switch; that things would only go through if anyone tried to touch Corrin without him wanting it, hopefully Lexie had explained that to him. If no one tries to do what Paul keeps doing, then it turns off and rests, so it's lasting period will be prolonged.

"Cut that out!" I grunt when Carl grabs me away from Peter and my feet are dangling from the ground. "You're the one doing that, right? I know you're the only we captured without knowing what ability you possess, so cut the crap! Let my cousin have a little fun."

I glare at him, "You and I have different definitions of fun, asshole."

I know it's stupid and a total reckless move worthy of my brother, but I spit at his face and kicked him square on the chest so that he doubled over and ends up dropping me to the ground.

"Argh! Little shit, I'm gonna—!"

"You'll do nothing to him," Peter growls, standing over me. Though he really isn't much taller than Carl. "We had a deal; I'll help you and you'll give one thing, just the one. Or did you lie about being a man of your word, Liam?"

Liam almost looked bored, but he did fix Paul and Carl with a stern look. "I'm only barely tolerating your attraction to that scruffy leader's slut because he at least looks like a dame, so it's easier to pretend—" at this, Corrin cusses indignantly. "—but I'm not condoning your actions. What will we do if you break him? The tart would be of no use to us, and that goes for the rest of the tools. If you have any complains, you take it up to me or Drew."

Drew steps up beside Liam, and even with his height matching theirs his muscle mass is beyond the other two. And if they were to go against Liam, well, I can only assume the guy would be able to paralyze the lot of them before ordering Drew to take them out brutally.

Whatever deal Peter made with Liam seems to hold strong, because Liam actually orders the deviants to stand down. And Liam may definitely be a force to reckon with, because even while he obviously didn't like to follow those orders, both Carl and Paul obeyed. Liam may be homophobic, but if nothing else, at least it meant we won't have to worry about these guys taking it too far sexually defiling Corrin, and while it was degrading to be regarded as a tool, at least it means that it also extends to the rest of us.

Still, that doesn't mean we could drop our guards with these brutes.

"Idiot," I start out of my thoughts as Peter picks me off the ground and on to my feet, "I don't remember you picking fights carelessly. Did your reckless brother rub off on you?" He grumbles as he starts to pat the sand off my clothes.

I scowl at him, despite the oddly considerate gesture, for the first time ever since meeting him again. Finally displaying my irritation towards him. "Meeko may be reckless, but at least he's loyal to his friends." I snap.

Peter makes another one of his pained expressions, but he didn't argue. He did give me my space, though, so he made me sit beside Corrin, tying our binds together, before settling down himself a few meters off.

Kytes manages to inch his way towards us, as well. "Hey," he calls lowly, "how you guys holding up?" He asks, frowning as his eyes falls over Corrin. He didn't like how the healer was treated any more than I did.

"Holding," Corrin snorts, but offering a smile of appreciation. "Thanks for checking in, Kyi. And Lori," Corrin whispers, reaching for my hand to give a gentle squeeze, "I don't think you had this in mind when you were creating that technique, but I'm grateful all the same."

I smile at him slightly, squeezing back. "Of course," I say, grinning humorously. "Besides, Trey would have me in kitchen duty for months if I didn't defend your honor."

"Heh, and that's the best case scenario." Corrin chuckles, but then it was interrupted by a sharp tug on our binds, indicating the demand of our silence.

I had no clue what they were going to with us, or where they intend on taking us. But we're not going to make it easy for them. However, when we got on our feet and started our trek again, reaching our destination, I found that it was going to more difficult for us to escape, than I thought, never mind for the others to rescue us. Because, as it turns out, Liam's hideout was none other than the notorious Alcatraz Isle itself.

And like everything else in this screwed up world, it was altered by Mana. In the sense that it you couldn't see it unless you cross a barrier reef surrounding it, like an invisibility cloak of sorts. You'd think it would be a good base, except the Rabid sea creatures resides at the surrounding reef. The only reason they can't get to us is because Liam immobilizes them before they can reach us. Plus, part of the isle was submerged in water, that the first floor was pretty much flooded with water; it gets especially hard to see during high tide.

"The reefs are actually beautiful, at night, that is." I jolt as Peter walks beside me, and I look at him dubiously. "they light up and get all... Colorful. Like a rainbow."

I narrow my eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, nothing, just..." The guy has the audacity to shrug, innocently. "you know, just making conversation."

I gawk, before fixing him with a glare. "Are you fucking with me now? That shit won't work on me a second time!" I snap, and he has the gall to look at me, surprised. "I held a conversation with you, and look where that got me!"

"I, I don't—"

I shake my head, my shoulders sagging as I suddenly just lost strength. "I was so glad to see you again, I thought... I didn't realize you were..."

"Hey you two!" Drew growls, and I can sense the glare he was directing our way. "Quit lagging behind!"

I huff, shoving Peter as I push forward. "Forget it..."

Momentarily, I hear foot steps, indicating Peter finally following. First, we were directed into a Dining hall of sorts, where Liam outlined how he expected us to serve him. For instance, obviously, they expected Corrin to handle medical needs, as some of the infirmary supplies were raided as well, and have Marah create some golems to stand sentry, and when she tries to insist that she couldn't do that for a long time period, they actually slapped her harshly and demand that she does something about it. Honestly, I have no idea how they plan on forcing us to do whatever their whims demanded by force alone, since Liam mentioned he didn't intend to break us to a point we've become ' _unusable_ '.

After that rather one-sided huddle up, they got us to the prison levels, Liam and his men started to lock us behind the cells. They were smart about it, too. Making sure each one had their own, proving it impossible to plot against them or to make an escape plan. 

I was about to enter my own cell, the last remaining one on that floor, when there was a sharp tug on my binds, and I'm pulled into Peter's arms.

"What the he—" I growl, but stop short at Peter's sudden, menacing glare directed at me. "Peter?"

The other men in front of us are snickering and making crude remarks. Liam rolls his eyes, watching on in disinterest.

"Remember that one thing I was talking about with Liam earlier?" My old friend asks, clenching the front of my shirt, as he fixes his companions with a glare, before turning his attention back to me. "the deal was I help him find you guys... in exchange, I get to keep you as my slave."

I widen my eyes in horror.  _No way..._

"I still don't understand why the scrawny bloke gets someone to bang," Carl grumbles irately, "it ain't bloody fair."

Liam shrugs carelessly, "Don't hurt yourself trying to piece the puzzle together, mate. I am simply honoring an agreement, that if which weren't made we wouldn't even have these assets to exploit." he says, before giving an awful sneer. "in case any of you pillocks decide to do anything dodgy, well, you have an idea who'll be the first reprimanded casualty."

" _No_!" Corrin cries out in dismay, banging at the cell bars as Peter drags me away from them. " _Lori_!"


	11. Part 03.1 TREY

**PART 03  
**

**::TREY::**

"Damn, fucking, shits!"

I fume, literally burning with rage. I pace around the room, trying to stew my anger. As soon as I got my ability to move back, I made haste to rush out of the base and rescue everyone, especially Corrin till Rhys brought it to my attention that I wouldn't know where to start looking, as they've had an hour head start. I'm vaguely aware, at the very back of my mind, that the others were trying to calm me down until they ultimately gave up and let me be.

I can hear Rhys, and sense his growing impatience, though. "... Are you done now?"

"His lover's been taken," Mitchell shrugs, pulling his brothers to his side instinctively, as if he was making sure they were still there. "I believe he can't be any more done at this point."

Thomas sighs, rubbing his face with both hands, "Honestly, I'd be freaking out myself," he admits, "But Trey's theatrical, fiery, tantrum makes up for all our frustrations, I bet."

"Trey, Trey, Trey... _Trey_! God fucking damn it Trent Everhart, listen to me or I'll kick your shitty ass from here to the underground!"

I start, finally turning towards Rhys, mouth hanging open so low, I'm sure I could catch flies with it. Meeko's gawking at his best friend himself. To be honest, I'd be surprised if no one was staring at him right now.

Finally, Meeko shakes his head, as if snapping out of a trance. I wager he was stewing out his own frustrations, as well. "Did you just..." he trails off.

"I figure a highly out of character behavior would snap you back to your senses," The genius bows his head lightly, looking rather chagrined. "I apologize for the rather, uh, colorful choice of words."

The last of my flames finally dies down, "... Uh, sure, forgiven and all but..." I manage out, and despite myself, I couldn't help the subtle tug of one corner of my mouth. "Damn, I'm feeling an odd sense of pride, though..."

"Right." Rhys says, a subtle rise to his brow as response to that, "Well, back to the matter at hand. I know a lot of you are rather emotional right now, and I concede that it's highly understandable you would want nothing more but to simply head out and rectify our bleak situation, but let's go at this one step at a time. First, we need to understand just what current situation we are in now."

"We're in a shitty situation."

"Language, Meeko."

"But you just─!"

"Apart from supplies," Dillan speaks up, his eyes darting from Bryce, who's slowly sobering up, to me from time to time, "they got those with highly functional abilities, Kytes's capacity to provide and grow more food, among other things. Some others, for their handy skills in terms of defenses and hunting, like John and Paige. Corrin's healing—" I feel myself stiffen once more, causing him to halt in his words, but when I see Lexie and how she's doing her best to keep herself together, I feel ashamed for not trying to restrain myself more. I gesture for Dillan to keep going. "... Yes, uh. As well as those who usually aid him in the medical bay. We still have Doctor Roland on hand, though. We don't know how many they've taken, and who exactly yet, but after a Clone recount perhaps..."

"It's all Bryce's fault!"

"Now," Rhys interjects, already trying to placate the situation, "I said we need to understand the situation, not necessarily point out how we got into it."

"But it is!" Tobi grouses, "If he hadn't gone off and gotten his self drunk, maybe Mike, Kytes and the others wouldn't have gotten...!"

"How the hell was I suppose to know alcohol still existed," Bryce snaps back, "let alone that they had some?!"

"You're supposed to know not to accept anything from strangers!"

"God, you sound like my mom! You know I got my girl taken too!"

"How you got a girl is a miracle!"

"Now that's not even related anymore!"

A piercing whistle sounded off, and we instantly went to cover our ears. I wince as my eyes search for the noise, finding it to be Nadine. _Figures_ , I grunt. A high-pitch whistle would be enough, but this one was more painful due to her powers, and it got everyone's attention immediately.

"Thank you, Nads," Joelle smirks, pulling out the plugs from her ears, before addressing everyone, "Now that I've got your attention, I want you all to take time to consider this accusation. So, Liam just figures out those with most useful abilities through Bryce alone?" she snarks, rolling her eyes. "Please, don't give him all the credit; even Bryce can't screw up that badly, otherwise, he wouldn't be a batch leader for this long."

Bryce gawks, and Tobi starts to ease up on him. "Uh, thanks?" He says.

"All right, Joelle." Lexie grants, "what's your take on it?"

The ginger examines her bow string before answering, "Lori." She says. "Aside from the fact that he's not much of an asset, you could also say he's to share..."

"Excuse me!" Meeko growls, affronted. "You better watch it, Princess Brave, that's my brother you're talking about!"

Joelle offers an apologetic bow, "Sorry, perhaps I should rephrase that." she says. "His ability is not as functional, at least, not really for our group as a whole."

"I see," Rhys hums, touching his chin with his hand in contemplation. "in other words, he can't be utilized. In addition, there's the possibility, given the short time, that they don't know everything. I mean, Meeko's still here." He says, and there's a quick shift in his expression, making it obvious he was relieved with the fact, "and if they knew about everyone's skill, they would be foolish not to take him as well. But that brings us back to Lori. How they knew about... If they even did..." He frowns, as if he was confused. "I can't begin to think..." He looks towards the ginger, "In any case, Joelle, what did you mean? Regarding Lori sharing─"

"The blame, yes." Joelle nods, flipping her hair. "I overheard him talking to Peter, as they were, say, catching up. Bryce might have been the one to tell them about our inventory, but Lori's the one who shared some details about our allies with the most useful skills. Regretful as it is, it seems that his trust to an old friend was misplaced. Why they didn't take Rhys, Trey, or the other elemental Mana types, I haven't the slightest..."

Nina interjects herself there, "They'd overpower them." she says, and didn't seem fazed when Joelle gives her a glare. I frown, I knew she was having some personal conflict with her, but I don't think Nina would appreciate my meddling. "I mean, Liam may have been able to overcome those with those types of abilities, but that was with the element of surprise at hand."

"Did you forget that even after the surprise wore off, he was still able to subdue them?"

Nina frowns at her, crossing her arms. "Only because we didn't know how to stop him," she snaps, "But after watching carefully, it seems that he can only make those he look at collapse. The hand gestures were just for show; next time, if we can do something about that, blindfold maybe, or if Thomas can turn us all invisible..."

"As I said, let's deal with this one step at a time," Rhys reiterates, clapping his hands. "first things first, we need to find where they've gone and figure out how to rescue our abducted allies."

Sean raises his hand, "Can't Lexie just narrow down their location?" he asks, "After all, as long as she already is familiar with the intended target, she could efficiently─"

"There's a limit to that, too, dumbass." Lexie immediately snaps back, and Sean widens his eyes before it morphs into an expression of indignation. "It's not that easy, plus, if they're located in an area I haven't been to before, now that's another matter entirely. Don't forget, they had an hour head start."

A potential argument was interrupted by a newcomer's voice.

"Trey, we've got the children and newbie batches to—the hell?" Max starts, Phoebe by his side. "What happened here? Did─ Did they actually leave?" 

I frown, immediately thinking back to one particular person who also got taken and wondering how we're going to break it to him.

"Wait... Where's John?"

Okay, so no one had to break it to him, as he did it to himself. I was more than content to leave explaining the situation to Rhys. I'm glad they didn't take Chase with them, as he's currently using his power to influence Max from losing his cool. He could've done it to me, but it only works if it's either preemptive or I'm not focused or aware of his intention. However, he could only do it to one person at a time, so far.

"Oh my─" Phoebe's face breaks into panic, "they took Paige, too?!"

Rhys immediately forestalls, "We are currently discussing how to go about rescuing them, but it may not be as immediate as you hope," he tells them, "we can't afford to act brashly. They'll expect us coming, and we have to consider possible outcomes, and prepare how counteract them. I apologize, but please bear with us for now."

Max and Phoebe shares a look, before reluctantly agreeing, taking comfort in each other's presence and it brings another wave of pain as I recall my lacking of a lover. What brings me back to my senses once more is a tug to my shirt, and I see Cody.

"Yeah?" I start, realizing most of everybody were being directed out as Rhys insist they either rest or go about their day to day tasks. "what's up?"

Cody's face scrunches up, "I'm so sorry Trey," he says, and I can tell he's already on the verge of tears. "Because of me, Corrin and the others got taken..."

"Cody, no." I interject, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault; they planned this from the start. They only used you to make it easier for them; it could've been  _anyone_."

Sean nods readily, "He's precisely right, Cody." he tells his brother, leaning down to his level. "the one's to blame for this entire thing are those Neanderthals. As Rhys insists, we will proceed with caution and figure out the opportune moment to retaliate."

"What he said," I nod, with a bit of a frown, "... sort of. For now, I want you to rest, Cody, after having Doctor Roland give you a look over."

Cody nods listlessly, before being escorted away by Sean. I address the remaining occupants of the hall; Rhys, Meeko, and Lexie, along with Thomas and my sister. 

"—I understand your eagerness, Meeko. But you're not the only one who wants to take action," Rhys speaks in a level tone too difficult to contradict, especially if you knew him as long as we have. "for the mean time, all we can do is trust in them."

Meeko growl, shifting madly like it's all he can do to contain himself, "I trust him, I do. It's them that I, I just, I don't know how I, my brother—" he groans, as if in literal pain. I know the feeling, "I couldn't stand it if, I almost lost him last year as well—"

"They won't kill him," Rhys says confidently, and I wish I could believe him, too. "after all the trouble they went through for their capture, they wouldn't. It does no good for them, if they did. If their aim is annihilation, then none of us would still be standing at this point."

Thonas makes a look, narrowing his eyes. "You were doing so well, up until that last point." he snarks.

"Er, right, sorry," Rhys clears his throat before giving both Meeko and Lexie his attention, "take inventory of what was taken and what remains. It would help to distract yourselves for now." He then turns towards Thomas and instructed him to check the condition of the members of his batch, as well as to help Tobi since Michael, his Batch leader and foster brother, was also taken, "Talk with the other batch leaders as well, that they may do the same to their own." He turns to Nina, "I want you to help assuage the worries of the children, especially if they had their brothers or sisters taken. Oh, please do check on the newbies as well, and explain the situation to them."

I step in front of him, as the others left to do as they were instructed. "And me?" I ask, "what can I do?"

"You, rest." Rhys says simply, and forestalls any protests I was planning to make. "you need new batteries again after that, granted, entitled tantrum. Additionally, you need to fortify your mentality. Whatever plan of action we decide to take, hopefully sooner rather than later, we need you at your best condition to lead."

I pout, mostly because I couldn't find anything to refute that rather than in actual disagreement. It was hard enough that I had to be patient instead going nuts trying to find and save Corrin, asking me to do nothing and rest was almost too cruel.

"Resting and doing nothing are very different things," Rhys reproves, and I realize I've spoken aloud again. "you'll be of no use when the time comes we rescue our friends if Liam could easily get through to you with his mind games once more. That said, you need to have Doctor Roland check on those burns, too. They don't look to be third degree, nevertheless, you should have it taken care of. After resting, you can come see me. Hopefully, I have our first course of action figured out by then."

I turn flush, chagrined as I remember how I fell into Liam's bait and resign myself into following Rhys's sound advice.

**—O—**

Rhys was right, as he always is, I did need a time to calm down and gather my thoughts. I thought back to where I went wrong, and remembering what Nina said, I have a rough idea on how to deal with Liam the next time we meet. Of course, I'm going need to run it by Rhys and, hopefully, he'll have useful suggestions of his own. He might've noticed other things asides from Nina's own observance. When I went to find my Second in Command, I find that there's already an ongoing meeting. Of those present, are Meeko, naturally, Lexie, Jonah, Leon, as well as the newbies, Lisa and Nikos.

"I hope this means you've got a plan," I start as I join the circle surrounding a table, "because I'm ready for a rematch with Liam."

Rhys nods, trying for a smile, "We'll see," he says, "might as well start with the good news."

"Though he was thoroughly reprimanded for it," Nikos begins, and I can sense that he sounded somehow miffed. "my brother, in his cat form, managed to stalk Liam's group, to an extent. He wasn't able to go all the way, as he sensed that he was slowly losing his control to maintain the form."

Leon points on the table, which I see also had a map of this area, "A stretch further away, on a beach opposite here, there's a sandbar." he tells me. "That's how far the young tyke went. When we checked it out earlier, some of the footprints were still there. They didn't seem to leave the area, and given the fact that it is actually breathable underwater, we can assume that they took to the seabed."

I frown. We never really explored further than the perimeter surrounding this base, so there's no way of knowing where they went, or if they went back to their own division. Still, any lead is better than none.

"The first step is to find out where they're staying. Hopefully, it isn't too far. They might've taken refuge where Peter's been all these years." Rhys continues, "once you find that place, you guys regroup back here and figure out how to go about liberating—"

Meeko raises a brow, and interrupts, "Now, hang on," he says, "don't you mean to say ' _us guys_ ', or basically, you can?" he frowns, "why do you sound like you're not gonna think up a plan beyond  this one?"

"Cause I'll be taking care of something else," Rhys sighs, and I may not be Dillan, but I can detect the dread and trepidation on sharing further. "When Nikos and his group first came, they shared some rather unsettling intel regarding the underground." He starts, and I remember what we talked about, which felt like a long time ago. "I have some suspicions, and I feel the need to verify them. It could be nothing, but on the chance it's not—Well, I can at least say for certain, it won't be good for us."

I gawk, staring at Rhys incredulously. "Hang on, hang on," I grouse, almost glaring at him. "Are you seriously considering returning there on the basis of a damn ' _maybe_ '?"

"Trey, just listen—"

"No," I hold up a hand to stop any reasoning he prepared, most possibly, before this meeting. "I've told you a thousand times, you're never going to be allowed to spy on the underground, all the more alone—"

Rhys snaps back, "But I'm not. I've talked to Nikos, and he's as unsettled about it as I am," he says, "the three of us are going to check on this, this hunch that they're up to something because their new protocols regarding people they label as liabilities just not adding up."

"Only _three_?!" I balk, looking at Nikos and Lisa, realizing the true purpose for being her. "And you seriously think this can't wait to be argued about  _after_ we save Corrin and the others?"

Meeko grunt, shaking his head and raising his arms dramatically, "What the hell is there to argue about, even? We already know that the Underground is bad news and it's damn better for us to stay clear from them." He growls at Rhys, grabbing him and jabbing a finger on his chest roughly. "You're not going anywhere near the city."

"Forgive me, Meeko," Rhys shoots back, shoving him away. "But that's still up for debate."

The rest of the group have fallen in uncomfortable silence as the three of us start off on each other.

"Meeko, this is important, too. It's not like I'm sending you all off alone and without a plan;" Rhys gestures towards us pointedly, "you have perfectly capable companions—"

"But I need _you_ , man!" Meeko says, his voice only slightly on the edge of hysteria. "My brother's in danger, and I need you there when we go to rescue him! I need you to be that sounding board, to help us get out of tough situations. Are you seriously saying that this stupid hunch is more important than Lori?!"

" _I_ am not saying that, as a matter of fact,  _you_ are." Rhys says sharply, and fixes his best friend with a stern glare. "Be reasonable, Meeko. As Trey mentioned once, I'm not the only one who has to think of a plan."

I cringe a bit when Meeko takes time to scowl at me before turning his focus back on Rhys, and decide to make up for that. "You be reasonable," I insist, "We're going to need every help we can get since, as you've said, we don't know what to expect. We've got other smart people at hand, but none can hold a candle on you."

"Not you too, Trey. You just said—"

I interrupt, "That was then, this is now, and a different matter entirely." I point out.

Meeko jumps back in, "Rhys, come on, man." He practically begs, "Don't make things more difficult than they are now. How on Earth am I going to feel settled rescuing Lori when I have to worry about your whereabouts as well?"

Rhys huff, and I can hear his growing frustration in that alone. "I'm not going at this alone myself. I have Nikos and Lisa." He gestures to them briefly, "That's enough. Our mission is more covert; we can't afford more than that."

"It's not enough! What if something—"

"We've been friends forever, Meeko!" Rhys finally bursts, and even I move back by the intensity. Only Meeko remained where he stood. "Shouldn't you trust me enough to take care of myself by now? How do you think I feel, knowing you, and having you sent out to hunts more frequent than most? I worry too, you know! But I trust that you'll manage, I believe in you. So please... Believe in me."

Meeko smack his face, running the hand down slowly in equal exasperation. "... I'm sorry, Rhys. I just, I can't." he says, in an almost broken voice. "I'm freaking out, and it's all I can do not to act rashly. Ever since mom and dad— Lori's all I have left of that family. I can't... I need you."

"I think," I jolt, turning towards Lexie. She's been silent, as the rest were, all this time during this whole exchange. "It's been a long day, and we all need just a little bit more time; to clear our heads a bit before we do more of the thinking." she steps between Meeko and Rhys, meeting Rhys's eyes and holding it longer than she had with Meeko, before continuing. "we're too tired, we're emotionally drained. Let's wait, at least, until morning for any final decisions; whether this concern is as urgent as our missing companions."

"Fine," Rhys concedes, looking anywhere but at Meeko for the mean time. "but if we are all to decide on the final verdict, then all of us must get enough rest. That said, we're off sentry duty for tonight."

Despite my desire to save Corrin myself, after hearing this stressful conflict, I didn't put up much of an argument. Even after the respite earlier, I was drained once more. In any case, Lexie's right.

It's been a long day.

**—O—**

The following morning, I didn't wake up willingly. There was a loud noise, of what, I couldn't tell so long as I remained in my quarters. So I got up and followed where the sound was coming from, only to make it out the base to see several guys practically huddled up on Meeko, as others formed a circle around the pile, fending off his clones. Chase was in front of the guy, trying to quell a raging emotion, it seems. 

As I get closer, dodging a couple of clones myself to check on Meeko, I see that there were tears in his eyes; of rage, sadness, frustration... I couldn't tell. Even asking Dillan, he said it was all over the place.

What I could tell was some of the others present were tense, and when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I see Lexie, who looks like she hasn't gotten a wink of sleep. She holds out a sheet of paper, and on first inspection, I see that it's a note. 

"It's from Rhys," Lexie says, as I take it and start reading. "They gone and went ahead to the Underground."


	12. Part 03.2 LORI

**::LORI::**

**[ _TIME REVERSE, Dusk a day before_ ]**

"I said!" I grouse, thrashing violently and throwing my fists against Peter's back violently. " _Let! Me! Down!_ "

Peter grunts, but otherwise, ignores my trashing as he steps into one of the quarters with actual doors. He deftly throws me across the room, and onto the nearest bed, before closing the door and locking it behind him.

I immediately sit up, glaring at him with arms up front defensively, "You," I snap, "you stay back, don't even think about—" I balk as he walks towards me anyway, and I move away, hitting my back to the bedpost. "—What did I just say!"

"No," Peter simply says, before making it to the bed and dodging my arms before pressing my body against his, my arms now squeezed against him. "I won't."

I growl, struggling to free an arm to slap him when I finally realize it, finally notice his broken, and not so malicious, voice. He was hugging me. I frown to myself, starting to get a headache at his frequent mood switch. Hesitantly, I put my arms around him. He stiffens momentarily, before squeezing me tighter. I furrow my brows together, considering with his guard dropped, I could do something to escape. But part of me really didn't want to, and it's just because it feels good to be held against him.

 _Okay_ , I chide myself,  _not the time for that._ But one thing's for sure, this is not the behavior pattern of a guy who just wants to use people against their will.

"I think," Peter finally speaks, but remains in position. "Trey's never accepting me into your group now, even after we get you guys out of this."

I blink, and push him away. "Wait, now hold up." I start, "what did, you mean, so then..."

"Want to take a minute to gather your thoughts there, Lori?" Peter smirks, a hand to his cheek, "I mean, watching you fumble with words is kinda cute and all, but..."

I blush, before scowling at him and grabbing a pillow to hit him. "You ass," I grunt, but hearing a low chuckle from him doesn't make me hold the mood for long, "Seriously, though. What gives? I mean, if you want to help us escape then you and Liam can't have the same goals. So, what are you really after?"

"It's actually kinda complicated." Peter admits, rubbing the back of his head. "I just, I... Well, you see it's... But,"

I snort, smiling at him fondly. "Now who needs a moment?" I tease.

"Touché." Peter smiles back, before continuing. "Well, a few months back, I, well, something happened. I  _changed_."

"You mean, you got powers?" I guess, "like Trey and Rhys, and eventually the rest of us?"

Peter nods, looking a little chagrined. "Yes, well, it was hard at first. Dealing with it, getting used to it; I mean, I avoided your group and any others because there was a couple of others who had weird abilities themselves. I never thought, never considered... It must've been difficult... to get used to it. When the group, the one I stayed with after, well, forcing Trey and Rhys away... When they got theirs, well, it hadn't been pretty. Others panicked and hurt themselves on the get go, others went crazy with power. Basically, they destroyed themselves, and I've been my own ever since, trying to avoid getting between the crossfires of that." He grimaces, staring at hands, "Then, this happened to me and, while I've managed to keep it under wraps. But I didn't want to do this alone. I tried working up the courage, to finally come to you guys, I've actually had a whole speech prepared but—"

"But Liam got to you first, didn't he?" I frown, reaching over to hug him once more as I recall the bruises I treated earlier today. "I'm so sorry..."

Peter balks, pushing me away this time. "You're  _sorry_?" He repeats, in disbelief. "you're  _apologizing_ to  _me_? After I practically showed Liam your location, helped him with his plan to—"

"It wasn't your choice, and nothing sucks more than being forced to do something againstyour will." I say, and figure this was the reason for his frequent change of moods, he couldn't appear too friendly with me. Even while he was working with Liam to subdue us, he'd been preparing plans to free us as well. And maybe that's with the whole slave deal.

Then, I frown, as I realize something off. "What's wrong?" Peter asks.

"Your power, it has something to do with deflecting another's, right?" I get a nod in response, "if so, how did you discover it? Were you attack by another group when you first found out about it, or—"

Peter's face scrunches up, that he look he usually makes, as if he's in pain, and it got me to stop short. "That... It's the second thing that developed, when Liam first found me and tried to attack me... I... I don't really want to talk about the first one. It's, well, actually easier to explain why if you see it for yourself."

"Will I?" I frown, feeling uneasy all of the sudden, "Will I really get to see it?"

Suddenly, a knock came from the door, and I can hear some brutes demanding Peter to open up, so they can have a turn with me. I scrunch up my nose in disgust, and Peter turns red all of the sudden as he tells me to act out as if he was _doing_ me, and forcing himself on me! I get that it may have been something expected, but it didn't make it any less mortifying, and I definitely had mixed feelings about Peter's own faux grunts and moans, as I held the pillow he pounded on. Finally, as Peter wasn't really responding to the demands outside, given the impression that he was ' _too into it_ ' to do anything else, the brutes seem to have given up.

"That was," Peter starts, clearing his throat, and still particularly red. "you, uh, good acting."

I groan, covering my face with my hands. " _Please,_ do not mention it. Like, seriously, don't." 

Peter agrees, and I look at him, seeing him run a hand through his hair. "Actually, this was just as well... It's great you're capable of faking something... Cause, well, about your question, about getting to see my first power... Well, I actually prefer if you never do, but it's one of the reasons Liam keeps me alive." he admits, before looking at me in such a remorseful way, I can't explain why. "I might have to use it on you soon, just to show Liam that I'm not about to double-cross him. But it'll be for just that one time, I promise, Lori. The next few times he expects it, you can just fake it after experiencing it the first time." He takes my hands, and gives it a squeeze. "I'm going to regret doing it, so I'll apologize now, and hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me after."

That feeling of unease multiplied, but if it was necessary for this charade, and I get to still stick by him through out this nightmare, I make a resolve to put up with it, for the mean time. Peter doesn't seem to want to do it, but if he thinks it's necessary, I'm going to have to trust him.

"All right, Peter," I say, giving his hand a return squeeze, "I promise, I'll forgive you. And I'll never hate you for it, just so we're clear on that."

Peter blinks, before he manages a small smile. "I, I don't deserve it, but I hope you're right about that."

 **[**   ** _TIME REVERSE, end_  ** **]**

**—O—**

"Stop it! He's just a child, he doesn't have enough stamina yet to keep that up!" Corrin growls, being held back by Carl. "and without a watch, we can't monitor his energy and vitals!"

Drew simple rolls his eyes, smacking Creighton one more time for good measure, "We need more weapons," he says, "Half an hour's rest, wench. But the work must be done by dusk." He warns, beckoning Carl to follow, who grudging obeys, and finally, they're all left alone in the hall.

Creighton cries harshly in Corrin's arms, who heals whatever injuries he can, but it doesn't really do anything to emotional trauma. I frown, unable to do anything but watch beside Peter. When he thinks it's enough time, he instructs Corrin to leave and get back to his own tasks. Until Peter and I can come up with a system to communicate and make an escape plan, I can't do so much as utter a syllable to my friends. I'm willing to remain silent for the mean time, dreading the time, once the opportunity arises, that Peter would use his other power on me, just so I know how to fake it in succeeding public punishments.

I know we agreed that it was necessary to sell the illusion that Peter was still for Liam's goals, even while the two of us are lumped together. I just hope I can keep my promise to myself, that I would never hate him for it.


End file.
